


I'll Warm Your Lips, They're Just Like Snow

by Creepikat



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, cheesy and dorky boyfriends, christmas calendar, serie of mini OS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 24,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepikat/pseuds/Creepikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serie of little OS about Ai and Makoto in this cold time of december. A Makoai christmas calendar for you my dears and you can suggest the next day theme in the comment !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One : Ice-cream

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said I'll write a little OS (really small only a few paragraph or lines) for each day of december. I have some to catch up already. Also each day will have a theme and if you want to suggest one you're free to do it in the comment. For the moment my dear Rika-chan provided the first one ! I hope it will make you happy and all warm inside in this really fucking freezing month (at least here we are freezing our asses, it's terrible, I want to migrate). 
> 
> As for the setting : Ai and Makoto are together, studying in Tokyo and sharing an appartment like the lovey-dovey couple they are.

Makoto quickly closed the door behind him, shaking the snow off his coat, not realizing it fell on the floor, wetting it. He was refrigerated, limbs stiffened by the cruel cold and lips almost blue from what he could see in the mirror of their hall.   
Fortunately his classes and the week were over, he had the whole week-end to cover himself in thick blanket and avoid the snow and wind raging outside. 

Warmth was beginning to relax and loosen up his body and fingers, finally allowing him to take off his coat and boots before entering the living room.   
Here another source of warmth, very different but even better was waiting for him. 

"Hey honey ! Want some ?"

Ai was on the couch, under one of his fluffy and furry cover, a cup of hot cocoa in hand. Makoto practically launched at the drink. Then, when the burning liquid slided down his throat, the last prickles due to the cold vanished. Turning toward his boyfriend with a grateful smile, he started to crawl beside him on the sofa.

His mouth wandered in Ai's neck, tasting the sweet heated skin, appreciating its softness. He nibbled at it in a way which made the younger giggle and squirm and he grinned. His lips slowly making their way on his jaw, his cheek, he eventually reached the lips. And as he pressed his mouth against them, horror striked him.   
Ai laughed playfully as he jumped back, rubbing his palm on his lips. His lips who were freezing one second ago. 

"W...Why are your mouth that cold ?"

Ai shrugged before taking a plate on the coffee table in front of him. That's when Makoto noticed what it contained. Ice-cream. Freaking ice-cream. Who was eating ice-cream in winter when it was colder than siberia outside ?!

His horrified eyes met Ai's innocent one.

"Pumpkin and yule log flavor. Want to try ?"

Makoto whined and rolled on the couch, hiding his desesperate face in Ai's lap. 

"How can you hate it without tasting it ?" 

There was obvious teasing in this tone. His weird boyfriend be damned. He was more cruel than winter.


	2. Day Two : Furry Socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second OS for the second day of december. I know it's already passed and I have to catch up two more days. Again you can suggest a theme, WHICH WOULD BE REALLY NICE AND MAYBE PUSH YOU TO LEAVE COMMENTS FOR ONCE. Because you know. Comments are kind of nice. And readers participation too. 
> 
> Again most OS will take place while Makoto and Ai study in Tokyo and live together.

Makoto closed his book and let a relieved sigh escape his mouth. Finally. His test was in a few days and he had a tons of books to read in order to be perfectly prepared for it. Being in a teaching education program was way harder than he expected and studying for it was quite demanding. 

He looked at the clock and saw that it was past midnight, Ai must be sleeping by now. Or waiting for him to come to bed. He studied in the living-room since he knew Ai couldn't fall asleep with the light on. But it was also hard for him to fall asleep with Makoto studying this late, he often worried way too much about it.

With a yawn he stood up and put his book on the coffee table. Then he walked to their bedroom, trying to be as silent as possible in case Ai was really sleeping. He poked his head in the room and smiled when he saw a form wrapped in the sheet like a fluffy burrito. Ai had the nasty tendency to steal the cover at night, habit who was even worst in winter when Makoto fleed the cold like the pest. He crawled on the mattress before lying next to his boyfriend, cautiously pulling a corner of the cover and successfully retrieving half of it. With a victorious grin, he scooted closer to the sleeping boy, sneaking his feet close to his. Ai's extremities were usually icy but since he was in this warm cocoon since an hour or two they must be perfectly heated by now. He was so going to take advantage of it by intertwining their limbs and absord the delicious warmth of his lover's body. 

His feet found Ai's. Yet instead of warming up, he froze. They were weird. Ai's feet were weird. Furrily weird. He didn't think too much before straightening and snatching the fabric covering their legs. 

"Mmmmn...Whatta' you doin' Mako..." A grumpy voice asked him. 

He didn't answer. Ai's feet were covered by something thick, furry and bright pink. 

"Are those...socks ?" 

Ai pushed himself on his elbows, looking drowsy and lost, making Makoto feel a bit guilty. But with his fear of anything foreign and furry crawling in their room and under their covers he reacted instinctively. What ? Who said he was too sensitive to horror movies ?!

"M'yeah ? Why ?" 

"Nothing it just felt weird and...this is an interesting shade of pink."

Ai was now awake enough to flush a little.

"Well it's Gou-chan who gave them to me. Told her my feet were always freezing so she bought me a pack of those at her lunch pause, as an early christmas present. They're super warm it's nice." He added timidly, wriggling his toes in the socks.

Makoto was still looking at those, perplex.

"It's really bright. And really pink." He mumbled pensively. 

Wrong choice of words. Ai could be really grouchy when awakened and it surely did not improved his mood if someone made possibly critical comments about his weird items. Makoto's words, who were only perplex and not at all mocking, weren't well received.

"Well sorry, I wasn't with Gou to choose them. And anyway there's nothing wrong with pink, as a gay man I thought you would be less limited." He groaned, exagerating his word's meaning.

"It's not that I'm just...I'm sorry if I am a bit taken aback after feeling my boyfriend woolly feet against mine. I'm just not used to sleep with a furry cosplayer, sorry." He retorted. For his defense it was the exhaustion who made him act like a dick. 

Ai's eyes widened before darkening, his resent almost palpable. Makoto bit his lips, panicking. Shit, shit, shit that's not what he meant to say. But it was too late, Ai was lying down and turning his back to him. Which was never good, a tired and vexed Ai was often spiteful as well. 

"Ai ? I'm sorry I didn't mean..." He tried to apologize.

"Go to sleep honey, it's late." He cut him, voice suspiciously soft and nice. 

Yet Makoto obeyed, he didn't want to worsen the situation even more. But he knew there was chances he would have a bad surprise tomorrow. 

He wasn't paranoiac. Indeed the morning after when he woke up alone, Ai already gone for his early classes, and opened his closet he couldn't find his socks. Only a pile of furry ones. 

He had to admit they were incredibly warm. And comfy. And soft. He should stop questionning his boyfriend weird possessions already. He should buy him another pack to make amend. And another one for himself. What ? They were warm. And comfy. And super soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice reminder : you can suggest the next theme !


	3. Day Three : Christmas Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I repeated myself several times but it seem you still don't understand. This is a calendar for Makoai fans and this mean you can participate and help me by suggesting the next theme.
> 
> Yet you all seem to have this poor reader symptom : the incapacity to find and use the comment section to give the author a little reward for her work. I know there's almost 40 persons who saw this. 6 of them left kudos. Still none of you let a comment to help me with the next theme. And I don't think it's because everyone hated these first OS. 
> 
> I don't want to force you and I feel bad for writing this but I think I'm obliged to make myself clear. I write for my pleasure but also for yours and a little review in exchange of the good time you had reading my OS is not a hard thing to do. I'd like a little more participation because I write and publish these stories for you and because I'm glad to share them with you. So if you could be a little more considerate and participate by letting at least one little appreciation or theme suggestion, it would be nice. 
> 
> Thank you.

Makoto was humming, content and relaxed. Him and Ai finally had a day-off to spend together and they could take the opportunity to go christmas shopping. Not for them of course, they would buy their lover's present separately, they were merely choosing their friends and family's gifts. 

Makoto already bought some video games for his siblings as well as some sweets for his dad, from whom he inherited his sweet tooth, and golden earrings for his mother. He knew Ai had bought some really fine wine and beautiful glasses for his mother, who had such refined tastes, and nothing for his father, whom he avoided completely since they had a fight about Ai's "lifestyle". But they had to forget the bitter things, it was a month of joy and love after all.

Looking at the bags he was carrying, he made a quick inventory of what they picked for their friends. Some bitter alcoholic chocolates for Rin, who was one of the rare and weird person who appreciated them. "The thousand and one ways to master the mackerel" a recipe book for Haru, Makoto had snorted so hard when Ai brandished this to his face. Some excellent painting furnitures for Rei who had just started to take art classes in his free time. Some old hard rock CDs for Sousuke who was getting to like occidental music more and more. A subscription for Monthly Muscle Magazine for Gou, neither of them knew what could have pleased her more, really... And for Momo an amazing book about beetles and insects of every kinds and how to raise them. Which only left Nagisa. 

Suddenly Makoto noticed Ai wasn't following him anymore and he turned around, panicked. His boyfriend could be easily distracted when they were going shopping, often stopping in front of a showcase to admire some strange items.

His eyes fell on a silver mop of hair standing right before a large window. Bingo.

He scurried toward Ai, arms tensing in pain as his heavy bags bounced with every step. The younger was staring at something behind the glass. As Makoto approached, he realized it was a sort of candy cane. Made of silicone. With buttons on its curved end...Oh lord...

"Ai ?" He asked cautiously.

This one barely looked at him as he hummed a yes. He was focused on the...toy.

"I don't want to rush you but we have to find a present for Nagisa and..." He tried to distract his attention from this thing.

Oh. Now that he remembered, Nagisa offered Ai something really embarassing last year. Something Ai threw at the other end of the room the moment he opened it. Something really shameful yet quite amusing for Nagisa perverted sense of humor. Was Ai trying to get his revenge ? Well, he had to crush his dreams.

"Ai...I suppose you're still mad at Nagisa for his 'surprise' of last year...But you realize that it's Nagisa ? And that he will only take pleasure and not feel an inch of embarassment at receiving this kind of thing ?"

Ai frowned and shrugged in what Makoto supposed was resignation. Himself smiled in relief as his boyfriend turned away from the damned toy. But it vanished when he saw the mischevious smirk he arbored. 

"...But who told you it was for Nagisa ? Hum ?"

Then, with a slight giggle in front of Makoto's horrified face, he entered the shop.

"Ai ?...You're kidding right ?"

No answer.

"...AI !"


	4. Day Four : Breakfast In Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repeating myself again and again : suggest me themes. For now I'm catching up for the days I missed so I'm posting even with your lack of participation. But it's quickly going to become annoying. Is asking your ideas is too much to ask ?

Believe it or not but there was something even more pleasurable than starting the holidays and being able to sleep until noon after a full week of exams. There was waking up to the delicious scent of a breakfast made by your boyfriend. A christmas themed breakfast. And, unbelievable but true, not burned for once. 

"Rise and shine." An angelic voice sang above him.

His heavy eyelids slowly opened and a divine vision hit him. His beautiful boyfriend wearing one of his jumper, who slided down his shoulder revealing his pale smooth skin, and holding a warm plate of pancakes, strawberries and whipped cream. 

"Am I in heaven ?" He muttered, unsuccessfully trying to push himself on his elbows. 

"Wow I should have forced you to eat more yesterday. You must be in a severe state of hypoglycemia." 

Makoto chuckled tiredly as Ai giggled and put a pillow behing his back, helping him to sit.

"Here. To celebrate the first day of our holidays."

He excitedly handed him the plate. Where a pancake Santa Claus with eyes and beard made of whipped cream, nose and hat made of strawberries was staring at him.  
"Never thought I would wake up one day with Santa in my bed." 

God, he was awfully stupid when exhausted. 

"Idiot !" Ai agreed with his silent lamentation, playfully smacking his arm. "Sorry for waking you up but I thought it would be good to make you eat something. Yesterday you went straight to bed, stomach empty." He explained, worry tainting his features.

Makoto smiled fondly at him before leaning forward and brushing their noses together.

"It's okay, I appreciate the attention. I also appreciate the fact that I'm not going to eat coal this time."

Ai huffed, smacking him a bit harder.

"It was one time ! I'm not that terrible at cooking, eat and you'll see !"

"Your wish is my command, oh tender and sweet boyfriend of mine." He chuckled again as Ai rolled his eyes, a smile slowly replacing the pout, betraying his amusment.   
The meal was truly delightful. In five minutes the strawberries and pancakes were swallowed and he was dipping his spoon in the rest of the whipped cream, bringing it to his mouth cautiously. Not enough apparently, since some slided down and fell on his chest, just under the collarbone.

"Crap ! Well at least I didn't get any on the sheet. Ai could you hand me a tissue or..."

He was speechless as the silver-haired boy straddled his hips and bent over his torso. Licking the whipped cream conscientiously. Tongue tickling his skin. Teeth slighty nipping it. Then he backed out a little.

"Sorry..." He flushed like a poppy yet did not look sorry at all. 

Suddenly Makoto felt his inside growl for another kind of meal, his eyes darkening due to another kind of hunger.

Fortunately he thought and managed to put the plate on the bedside table before making them roll, pushing Ai in the mattress. 

"Thanks for the meal..." He smiled hesitantly, feeling the heat of his blush creeping on his neck and ears. 

Yet it didn't stop him from catching up for his whole week of exams and abstinence where he hardly got a taste of his boyfriend. 

Breakfast in bed sure was a divine invention.


	5. Day Five : Advent Calendar

Ai knew Makoto was desesperately addicted to chocolate. If you wanted to offer him the perfect gift no need to think too much, chocolate would do. When it was Valentine you could see him squirm in impatience with a goofy smile, seriously. Ai had no problem with it, everybody was allowed to have its little sinful pleasure, for Makoto it was gluttony for chocolate and it was perfectly harmless.

Except when he did that. 

"No need to stare at me with this big innocent smile, I saw you. Put them back."

"Wha...Hmpf !...Whatta're you tawking aboutf ?" He asked, mouth still obviously full.

Ai raise an unimpressed eyebrow. Makoto's grin fell and he adopted his "I'm all going to explain" face. The younger didn't let him try before grabbing his hands and snatching them open. They were full of chocolates.

"Makoto. You stole those from MY advent calendar right ?"

The brunette, knowing it was no use to lie anymore, smiled sheepishly at him with big pleading eyes, in a vain attempt to gain his pity.

"There's a reason why I bought TWO advent calendar, I know how you love chocolate and don't like to share them. And it's still not enough for you, you big greedy thief ?"

This time he expected his boyfriend to at least try to justify himself. The later swallowed loudly, Ai's chocolates remain sliding in his stomach.

"...Well...Apparently no ?"

"That's all you have to say ?" 

"But Ai I already finished mine and you know how weak I am for..." Makoto cracked, whining plaintively as Ai frowned more and more.

"What do you mean you finished yours ? We are only the 5th and..."

The older cringed as Ai looked at his advent calendar.

"...Tachibana Makoto ! You ate all your chocolates ?!"

"I was too weak to fight it Ai !" The brunette immediatly cried, playing the victim. " They were whispering my name with their delightful suave voices ! I had to do it !"

"Oh yeah and I suppose my chocolates too were flirting with you ?" Ai rolled his eyes, incredulous. "Anyway, no more chocolates for you, I'm going to hide those and if you want another advent calendar you will buy it yourself."

The moment he tried to take his calendar from the wall, Makoto gripped his wrist, looking almost panicked.

"No please ! They're so good I won't be able to live without them, even for a day, even for an hour ! You don't need them, you always say you're gaining too much weight after holidays or celebrations ! Think about how fat your butt will get if you eat those chocolates, think about it !"

If Ai hadn't knew Makoto better he would have gotten angry and take those words for machismo or superficiality. But he knew it was only a stupid and desesperate attempt to make him give up on his chocolates. And he wasn't going to let these poor menaces scare him. 

He had the perfect counterattack for the situation.

"Oh I don't think that my butt gaining some fat is that bad. I perfectly know I'm not overweight. Plus don't try to tell me you don't like it. I know you're staring at it with adoration everytime you think I can't see you, you're almost drooling it's kind of alarming. And more than once I caught you whispering things like 'perfect plump ass' or 'so round and good' when we had sex or even in your sleep. So please don't play the weight card because this is ridiculous and you're totally fond of my plump butt."

His tirade finished, he took a deep breath, enjoying the speechless and ashamed expression on Makoto's face.

And it actually gave him a little idea.

"You know...If you make amend and show me how much you didn't mean those mean words and how much you actually like my round butt...I might share some of my chocolates with you."

Makoto's face turned from perplex to shocked then to shamefully excited. Ai grinned confidently. Maybe this little fight could turn really well for the both of them. Makoto craved for chocolates and him suddenly craved for a long day in bed...What ? In winter he needed human warmth. And little fight like this always needed reconciliation on the pillow. 

"But it's up to you. I can totally understand you suddenly despise my fat ass and would not touch it for all the chocolate in the...Woaw !"

In a blink, he was lifted from the ground, strong arms supporting him. And large hands cupping his butt, fondling it expertly. Makoto looked breathless in a delicious kind of way. Ai smugly grinned at him, passing his arms around his neck.

"Well it seem you like it just fine hmm ? In this case, I guess I can indulge you a little sweet or two ?"

He managed to grab his calendar and took a chocolate from it. Then he pressed it against Makoto's lips and this one eargely accepted it. Ai giggled before leaning forward and kissing him open mouthed. The taste of chocolate sweetly meddled with Makoto's own flavor and they shared a long steamy kiss, desire slowly yet surely igniting their bodies.

"Come on." Ai whispered against Makoto's lips. "Let's go to bed. Plus I have some more ideas about how to use those chocolates."

Makoto flushed so hard he could compete with holly. Yet Ai never saw him rush like this to their bedroom. Makoto was really addicted to chocolate but Ai suspected him to be quite addicted to his butt too...


	6. Day Six : Christmas Tree

Makoto was quietly reading a book, comfily settled on the couch and under a blanket, when he heard what sounded like muffled screams. Frowning, he put his book down on the coffee table,stood up and approached the front door. It was tenuous yet he he recognized his name being called by someone in distress. Immediatly, he opened the door and ran in the corridor. In the stairs, a big vegetal form was faltering and wavering back and forth, menacing to fall an roll down...Was it a fir ? God he loved those things. 

"Makoto help me for god's sakes !"

Eyes widening, he finally noticed Ai behind the tree. His face was wincing in fear and annoyance, his thin frame having difficulties to carry the large burden. Makoto almost jumped in panic, quickly rejoining his boyfriend and grabbing the tree.

"Is that..."

"We'll talk after we carry this thing to the appartment." Ai retorted. "Now help me to lift it."

Makoto nodded and took hold of the plant, lifting it quite easily and dragging it to their door. Pushing it through the entrance was a bit more fastidious but they managed to do it. Once they got inside, tree laid against a wall, they took a deep breath. 

"Okay so that's why you left so soon this morning ?" Makoto guessed, looking at his breathless boyfriend then at the pretty large christmas tree. 

Ai shrugged and Makoto couldn't determine if his cheeks were rosy from the cold, the effort or his embarrassment. 

"Why didn't you ask me to help you ? You were struggling in the stairs and if I didn't hear you, you might have fell down or hurt yourself."

"I wanted to make it a surprise." Ai pouted, avoiding his worried stare. "I always loved christmas trees and I know you like fir's scent so..."

Makoto's frown vanished and he sighed in relief.

"Okay, okay, that's really sweet of you but don't scare me like that again. I thought you were in distress and I panicked when I saw you struggling under this tree."

Ai squirmed sheepishly before sending him a timid smile. 

"I know. But you like it right ?"

Makoto huffed a little but couldn't help the smile spreading on his lips. He grabbed Ai by the waist and snuggled him against his chest, nose nuzzling his silver hair. He smelt like fir, it was delightful. Makoto relished the mix of Ai's and the tree's scents. 

"Yes I like it a lot. Thank you babe."

Ai made a victorious sound against his shirt before leaning back to look at him. Then he caught Makoto's face between his hands, warm cheeks against soft palm, and dragged him down in a sweet, pleased kiss.

After some minutes they parted and focused back their attention on the tree.

"Now the annoying part. We have to fit this thing somewhere it won't be in our way." Makoto sighed. 

"Yep it's time to reorganize the furnitures." Ai chirped excitedly. Way too excitedly for such a tiring job. 

"And this time you let me carry the heavy stuff." The brunette warned him, almost glaring at him.

The silver-haired boy rolled his eyes, muttering something about him being an overworried mamakoto who was babying him, but Makoto eventually made him swear.   
He loved his boyfriend's attentions, he loved the fact that he bought a christmas tree for him and wanted to make it a surprise and he loved his determination and bravery. But he loved him even more when not crushed and flattened under a tree or a furniture.


	7. Day Seven : Decorations

"A bit more to the left...No, not this far it's going to fall down ! There, there ! Perfect !"

Ai clapped happily as Makoto finally stucked a soft golden star on top of the christmas tree. They spent the day decorating the appartment. They hung some garland on the walls, Makoto lifting Ai in his arms, teasingly pecking his belly when his shirt lifted up as he raised his arms. Ai gently slapped him several times for this but it was so worth it. Then they attacked the tree, putting little decorations on the branches as red and white baubles, tiny fake presents, little glass stars and thin silvered tinsel. A long fairy light was wrapped around the fir, illuminating it softly. 

It was long and sometimes perilous but the result was most satisfying. 

"We're done !" Ai chirped, improvising a little dance to celebrate their hard work. 

Makoto smirked, discreetly searching behind the couch for something hidden there. Victorious, he wrapped his fingers around the object and dissimulated it in his back, sneaking behind Ai.

"Nope. There's still something we didn't take care of." He whispered in his ear, enjoying the way his boyfriend shivered. 

Ai turned around, giving him a wondering look. With a smug grin, Makoto lifted the thing above them, revealing a small bundle of mistletoe. Ai's eyes widened before glinting yearningly too.

"How could you forget the most important decoration honey ?" Makoto asked teasingly.

"My bad. We better take care of this really quick then."

Then he was brought down, mouth smashed against greedy lips. Despise what he said about its importance, he threw the mistletoe away pretty carelessly. After all he had a better thing to keep his hands busy with.


	8. Day Eight : Snow

"Makoto ?"

"Hmmmm ?"

"Makoto !"

He rolled on the mattress, eyes still tightly closed to fight the brightness of the day. Following Ai's voice, he crawled toward him, groaning with satisfaction when his hand found a warm skin. Determined not to open his eyes and stay a little more in his comfy bed, he merely nuzzled Ai's body and let drowsiness overwhelm him again. 

Until something icy dropped on his back, making him bristle in horror. In one second he was sitting on his ass, wide awake and facing a sheepish Ai. In his hand something white was quickly melting.

"It snowed that night. It's all white outside." He beamed, jumping on his feet to point at the window. There was, indeed, a thick layer of snow. 

"W...What ? That's your excuse f...for freezing me to death ?!" Makoto retorted, tongue still coated by sleep. 

His boyfriend rolled his eyes in front of his drama and focused back on the immaculate scenery. Then he grabbed the first clothes he could find and quickly put them on before throwing some at Makoto. 

"Hey ! What...What are you.."

"Come on Mako ! Let's go outside !"

The brunette whined desesperatly but Ai totally ignored him, running in the living room to seek coat and boots. Resigned, Makoto sulkily picked a sweater. 

oOo

Now that he was a bit more awake and filled with hot cocoa, he was in a better mood. Except that he still glared at his boyfriend from time to time, always spiteful about the way he awaken him. 

Ai didn't seem to notice, way too busy with his beloved snow. It was kind of endearing, he sported the same face as an excited child and was spinning around under the tiny snowflakes who were still falling. 

When his eyes met Makoto's fond ones, he gave him one of the brightest smile he ever saw on his face. Damn, if he was going to see him so gleeful everytime it snowed, maybe he didn't mind receiving some ice on his back that much...How that he was too forgiving and weak ? Have you seen his boyfriend ? Satan would crawl at his feet and kiss them in front of his angelic face. 

They walked to the park near their appartment and Ai slowed down his pace to walk beside Makoto. His hand suddenly sneaked into his and, despise his tenderness for his lover, he couldn't help but tense and look around. He wasn't ashamed of his sexuality and of the person who shared his life. But he knew not everyone was open-minded and some could even become violent and vicious toward them. He didn't want to compromise their security or tranquility.

"It's fine." Ai reassured him. "No one's around. I guess it's too early."

"Not too early for you to torture your poor boyfriend and drag his ass outside right ?" He groaned, half-pouting half-teasing.

Ai giggled guiltily and Makoto, after making sure no one could see them, kissed the top of his head. A buzzing sound in Ai's pocket made them jump in surprise. Both laughed at their stupidity when they realized it was only the younger's phone. 

"Who is it ?"

"Nagisa. I invited him, Rei and Haru to went out with us to take breakfast."

"Why are you frowning ? Did they refused ?" Makoto inquired in front of Ai annoyed expression.

"No but he said they will meet us in the park. I wanted to be alone with you for a while." He explained, head leaning against his shoulder.

"You had me for yourself a whole week. You can share a bit can't you ?" Makoto reasoned him, secretly really happy about his boyfriend possessiveness.

Ai petulantly shook his head, a tiny smile showing he wasn't really mad but still a bit frustrated. Makoto couldn't resist and stopped, turning Ai toward him to peck his forehead, his nose, his cheek. With a fond giggle Ai kissed his lips. Then they cuddled for a moment, Ai's warm breath tickling his neck. The scenery was awfully romantic. The whole park silent and coated in feathery snow. The trees, the benches, the small pond, all was drowned in shining white. It was so quiet, like the whole world was under a layer of cotton who absorbed any sound. 

Then all romantic ideas vanished from his mind when he noticed a bush near them. And the thick snow covering it. He briefly glanced at Ai who was still nuzzling his neck, face hidden in his coat. Then a sinful smile spreaded on his lips and his tentative hand reached for it. 

Both shame and pleasure filled him when Ai screamed. Panic-stricken, he was trying to take off the snow sliding under his collar, all the way down his back. His face tensed, eyes shutting tightly and he ceased to move, apparently waiting for the icy substance to melt. When he opened his eyes again, he was glaring at Makoto with murderous intentions. 

"It was only payback." The latter shrugged, suddenly deeply regretting his little revenge. 

He didn't have time to react that Ai tackled him ont the floor. Fortunately his fall wasn't too harsh, snow acting like a cushion. 

"Pay for your crime !" 

An handful of snow was plastered on his neck and he screamed. Above him Ai was smirking victoriously, already preparing another serving. This time he didn't let him. Jerking his hips, he pushed Ai off of him and reversed their position. Now looking down at his boyfriend, he prepared a snowball, ready to fight back. But Ai used the ultimate weapon. The imploring eyes and the begging pout.

"That's...That's not fair !" Makoto complained, unable to accomplish his revenge. 

Ai smiled innocently. Sprawled in the snow like this, silver hair meddling perfeclty with the white and snowflakes scattered accross his face, he looked angelic. Makoto couldn't harm his sweet and beautiful angel. No he wasn't weak, have you ever seen his boyfriend being angelic and looking at him with adoration ? No ? Then you won't understand the delightful torture and dilemna it was in this situation.

As he slowly dropped his snowball, Ai's lips spreaded in a grateful smile. Makoto tried to glare at him but he was unable to resist to this face. Soon he was grinning back, an hand caressing Ai's cheek. And eventually their little fight turned into a nice and sweet make-out session. Makoto softly pressing his lips against Ai's one. 

"Hey lovebirds ! You have a bedroom with silky sheets and tons of toys for this no ? Not that I mind, in contrary, but you might shock some people with all this torrid sexual tension."

They parted clumsily, looking up to see that Nagisa, Rei and Haru were coming in their direction. It was of course the blond one who spoke, a mischevious grin on his lips. Rei only flushed, embarassed by either his boyfriend behavior, either the position Ai and Makoto were in some minutes before. Haru merely nodded at them, not bothered at all.   
The two lovers sighed in annoyance. Why did they have such friends ? Always coming at the wrong moment. They finally made a truce and were having a really good reconciliation, couldn't they wait an hour or two before bursting on their private moment like that ? 

They sat but before Makoto could stand up, Ai caught his hand and leaned toward his ear.

"On three we charge Nagisa ?" He suggested, a sly smirk on his face. 

Makoto's didn't took long to give his answer and assess the situation and their chances. With a twin smirk he pecked Ai lips and whispered.

"One..."


	9. Day Nine : Booking Problems

"Fuck !"

Ai jumped on his chair, his pencil slipping on his sketchbook and accidentally tracing a line on it. Not only because the exclamation was loud and pulled him out of his thought, but also because it was shocking to hear Makoto swearing like this. The worst he ever let out was a "shit" when he burned himself while cooking. He immediatly stood up and hurried to the living room, not worrying about his wasted page. If Makoto was cursing, something wrong must have happened. He found him sitting on the couch, face hidden in his hands. 

"Makoto ?" He called, cautiously.

He approached quietly, taking place beside him. But his boyfriend refused to look at him or answer.

"Mako ?" He insisted, carefully putting an hand on his shoulder and brushing it tenderly. "What's wrong ?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone." The brunette groaned. 

Ai ignored the budding sorrow spreading in his chest. He always hated when people pushed him away. He was way too used to it and when his lover was doing the same it was truly horrible. Yet he knew Makoto wasn't like this, Makoto didn't want him to disappear and he didn't hate him. That's why he shouldn't be upset about that. 

"Please tell me what's wrong ? I'm worried about you."

The older sighed deeply, shoulders dropping. Then he finally deigned to look up at him. His eyes were hardly restraining tears and he seemed extremely frustrated. 

"What happened honey ?" Ai asked one more time. 

"What happened is that every restaurant or hotel is full for Christmas and I have nowhere nice to take you to."

Ai felt himself smiling against his own will. Makoto looked very upset yet he couldn't help but be endeared. He didn't even knew he planned to take him out and he found it quite romantic. 

"That's fine love, I don't care." He tried to kiss him but Makoto brutally stood up.

"That's not fine ! Of course you care, after all you're used to fancy places and nice outing with the kind of family you have ! A cheap Christmas at home must sound stupid for you."

A bit taken aback, Ai stared at him for a minute with perplexity. And a bit of pain too.

"Okay, I'm going to do like you said nothing about my family because I know you didn't mean it. But I'm sincere, it's fine. You know I think mom know some people in Tokyo and I can contact them to..."

"To what ? Take everything in charge once again and make me feel like a loser ? " Makoto cut him, voice full of sarcasm. "I don't want you to pity me and show your money and connections in my face for the umpteenth time okay ? I know you're superior to me socially speaking no need to remind it to me."

This time Ai reacted. Jumping on his feet, he faced his unusually aggressive boyfriend. 

"Calm down Makoto ! I'm not pitying you or trying to make you feel bad ! I'm simply offering help ! Why are you so mean about it ?!"

"Because you're taking me out, making me surprise, giving me present all the time ! And the only time I have to plan something for you I fuck it up ! I was totally distracted by exams and forgot to book a table earlier ! And now it's been a week since I'm trying to find some nice place to take you to without result ! I'm exhausted, I'm angry and I'm a freaking lame boyfriend ! And I'm still surprised that you still want someone who can only offer you an evening before the tv and a cheap yule log !"

A long silence followed his rant, only disturbed by Makoto's heavy breathing. Ai looked at him with stupefaction. Then, his upset feeling came back, suffocating him. He didn't know his boyfriend felt like that. He didn't know he felt this kind of inferiority because he was less wealthy than him. He didn't know he considered himself lame because of it. But what hurt the most was that he might thought Ai was so vain that he wouldn't want him because of this. What kind of stupidity was that ? 

"I...I think I should go to bed."

He was feeling really tired suddenly and he wanted to flee away from the conflict. It was so rare for the two of them to fight like that, that Makoto's screams felt almost like a slap. 

Realization hit the older's face. His features immediatly softened, guilt submerging his eyes. 

"Ai, I...I'm sorry I..."

"Goodnight. Take the time to calm down before you join me please." 

He had to refrain himself from crying. He was way too sensitive. Fighting was normal for couples, he had to handle it with dignity and not use the pity card on his boyfriend. 

He walked to the bedroom and quickly slided under the covers, allowing one single tear to roll down his cheek.

However sleep wouldn't come. His head was too full of questions. Was Makoto really annoyed by his family status ? Was he feeling like he had to prove himself or something ? Was he tired of it ? Was he tired of him ? He should stop torturing himself already...He should sleep and hope Makoto would be in a better mood tomorrow. And would chase his worries away by denying them. But he couldn't, instead his head was producing a mess of questions, keeping him awake for what seemed hours. Stupid Makoto, how could he...

"Ai ?"

Oh. Makoto was back. He heard him step into the room and felt the bed sink under his weight. Yet he refused to answer, he didn't want his shaky voice to betray him. 

"Sweetie ? Sweetie I'm sorry..." He sounded apologetic and suddenly a hand softly brushed his cheek. 

He released a relieved sigh but continued to feign sleeping. Beside him Makoto seemed to lie down. And he kept on talking and apologizing.

"I didn't want to yell, I'm not mad at you. It's just that...I had time to plan this and I still managed to ruin everything. I wanted to take you out and offer you the most romantic night ever and instead we are going to stay home. I feel so lame right now you don't even know...Sometimes...Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you. You're perfect, for my birthday some weeks ago you invited me to have lunch in a chocolate shop, it was amazing. I wanted to be as perfect for you. I'm sorry."

Then he shut up and Ai hesitated a second before timidly opening his eyes. Makoto was gazing at him, sorrow clear in his eyes. He smiled sadly when he noticed the younger was awake. 

"Oh...hello there..."

Ai couldn't help but shyly grin at him. After all Makoto kind of made amend for his previous harsh words. And he could totally understand him, they shared a big flaw, they lacked confidence and they often belittled themselves. Ai often considered himself not perfect enough so he could totally empathize with his lover. So he decide to forget and forgive. It was how fight were settled down right ? By leaving your pride aside when it was needed and listen to the other ? 

"You're perfect enough for me Makoto." He whispered, hands cupping the other's jaw. "You're kind, caring, reliable. And I love you. I don't ask for more. As for Christmas, I find the idea of dinner at home really intimate and romantic. Less people, more fun." He joked lightly, hoping to lift Makoto's mood.

"You're saying this to please me." He retorted, yet a tired smile spread on his lips. 

"Not at all, you know I'm incapable to lie." 

Makoto caught his hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing it lovingly.

"Did you mean it ? What you said about...my family ?" He dared to ask, biting his lips in apprehension. 

The older frowned, shame painting his face.

"No. Well...Sometimes I'm a little embarassed by the fact that you pay more often than me. You have more money than me Ai, that's a fact and I'm not jealous or rancorous about it. But I wish I could do as much for you as you're doing for me."

"Oh honey, that's not all about the material things. I prefer your little attentions, it means more to me. For example I will be really pleased if on Christmas you cook for me, set a nice table and mood by yourself and pour me a glass of wine before pushing me down and making me love the whole night." He suggested with a flirty tone. His eyes were starting to feel heavy but he still had some energy to tease his man. 

In the semi darkness he could see Makoto flush and grin, thrilled at the prospect. 

"Okay then. I guess I can do that."

"You're so good to me." Ai purred, using his last reserve of energy to snuggle against Makoto and peck him on the lips. "I'm happy with you, you're perfect for me don't forget it ever again please."

"Okay..." Makoto muttered, passing a possessive arm around him.

"Now let's go to bed. I think we both need rest."

The brunette merely hummed and they drifted in a remedial and appeasing sleep. 

The morning after Makoto woke him up by tracing a line of peck from under his jaw to his ear. 

"Guess what love ?"

Ai blinked drowsily, noticing his boyfriend bright smile and excited eyes. 

"What ?" He said groggily.

"I got a call from my mom this morning. And when I talked to her about...what happened last night..."

Makoto was hesitant but Ai didn't blame him for it, he knew how close to his mom he was, often asking her for advices. 

"And my uncle who live in the mountain, near an onsen place, proposed to leave her the place for christmas. He's going away with his girlfriend for a week. Mom refused but she said I could ask him and..."

Beginning to understand where all of this was leading to, Ai smiled widely.

"We're going in your uncle's house for Christmas ?"

Makoto leaned down and kissed him fiercely. 

"We're spending Christmas all alone in a chalet in the mountains, yes."

And Makoto thought he wasn't perfect, what a lovely dummy.


	10. Day Ten : Porny Heaven Special Xmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I had some difficulties to find a theme for today and luckily one of my friend had the kindness to give me one. Unless dozens of readers who will recognize themselves. Yep I'm still waiting for your participation dears.
> 
> Also thanks for the few one who gave me ideas, I keep some for later, don't worry ^^

Eyes wide, speechless, Makoto was petrified. 

Even when his boyfriend sneaked behind him he didn't jump nor move. Even when he snuggled against his back and circled his chest with his arms he was still focused on the source of his shock. Even when Ai pinched him to make him respond to his calls, he couldn't make a sound. That's only when his lover saw the magazine he was holding and tried to snatch it from his hands that he remembered how to make his body function. 

"Makoto give that back !"

But Makoto instinctively raised his arm, keeping the magazine out of his reach.

"Is..." He stuttered. "Is that a porn magazine ?"

Ai only whined, grabbing the older's arm and trying to pull it down. It was no use, the brunette was way stronger than him, he had no problem to resist. 

"Makoto please !"

But this one, more intrigued than astonished anymore, began to study the cover.

"Porny Heaven : Special Xmas ? How to make his candy cane melt ? Ten outfit to wrap yourself into for him ? Hundred kinky gifts ? Naughty boys corrected by Santa ?! What...What the..." Makoto choked on his words, flushed like a scalded lobster. 

At this moment, Ai ceased to fight and drowned his face in his sleeves, mortified. He cursed under his breath before turning back and trying to flee. But before he could, Makoto caught his arm.

"Care to explain what is this ?" He asked, fighting his embarassment and finding the situation really uncomfortable. But he wanted an explanation nonetheless.

Ai groaned reluctantly but accepted his fate, raising his arms in surrending.

"Well...I suppose you heard about porn magazines ?" He started, using a tone someone would use to talk to a little sensitive child. "You know these things teenager buy sometimes and who help you to..."

"I know what a porn magazine is, thank you !" Makoto retorted, his blush spreading to his neck and ears. "But...But how did it end in our mailbox ?!"

"Well it surely flied from the bookstore and choose to make its nest in ours."

Uneasy and nervous as he was, it took him time to understand Ai was messing with him. When he realized it, he frowned and tried to take back his composure.

"Haha. Really funny."

"Well guess what Sherlock ? It's mine !" Ai confessed, whimpering in exasperation.

"Y...Yours ? But since when do you..."

"A long time. Since high school. But usually they deliver them the first of the month and I retrieve it before you can see it. Unfortunately it seems they made a second one for christmas this year and...You saw it before I could hide it." He shrugged, avoiding his eyes. His annoyed tone was obviously hiding his great shame. 

"But...Oh so this time I found one of them while cleaning your mess...I thought it was Nagisa who was trying to bother you with his kinky stuff but in fact it was...Oh...Oh..." 

He returned to his previous mute state and stared at Ai for a long, long minute. The latter cracked under the pressure.

"Okay so I suppose that now you're disgusted and think I'm some kind of perv or worse. And so you're going to act all distant because of how lame and dirty I am and our relation is going to become awkward because of a stupid porn magazine and it's totally stupid because it's perfectly normal to read those and I shouldn't feel ashamed and..."

"Wow slow down !" Makoto eventually cut him, knowing how bad his boyfriend rants could become if he didn't stop him. 

Ai immediatly calmed down when the older grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face him. Then he gulped audibly and looked down, obviously a bit ashamed despise what he said earlier. 

"I'm..." Makoto began cautiously. He had to choose his words carefully and chase his own embarassment in order to calm the situation. "I'm not disgusted. I...I know lots of boys like this kind of things even if I...if I personally never...Anyway. I'm not disgusted, just really surprised. I never thought you liked it, I always forget that under your angelic face your mind have been corrupted by Nagisa."

"I read those before I became friends with Nagisa." Ai protested, a bit reassured by his boyfriend's speech. "And..You really never bought one of those ?"

"T...Try to buy those things when you have younger siblings who spend their time in your room..." Makoto whined. But in front of Ai pointed look he yielded. "Fine...I just...I never liked those things. Nagisa always made fun of me because I prefered shojos to hentais...But I can't appreciate it if there's no story or romance, I just can't !" 

He nearly pouted, causing Ai to giggle nervously. A bit relaxed, the silver-haired boy smiled timidly at him.

"It's cute." 

"If you say so..." He grumbled, yet relieved that Ai didn't mock him or said something like 'what kind of men are you if you don't like porn'. "Anyway, let's get back to you."

But Ai didn't seem worried anymore. Mortification vanished from his face, replaced by a deep tenderness. Damn, apparently Makoto was the only one nervous now.

"I'm...I'm not disgusted. But..." 

The younger frowned, anticipating his next words.

"But I can't help but wonder why you still read them. I mean, you have me, the...the real thing. I don't want to sound full of myself but...Am I not enough ? Or are the things you see in this magazine better than what we do or something ?" He inquired, scared of Ai's answer, insecurity crushing his heart.

The other's reaction was instantaneous. Shaking his head in desesperation and cupping his jaw, he brought him down.

"Idiot." He muttered before welding their lips in a fierce kiss. 

Some seconds later he released a slightly dizzy Makoto with a fond smile.

"You are way better than anything I could see in those books. But how do you think I find all these ideas to spice up our night, hm ? Even with my creative mind I sometimes need to fuel myself with new ideas. Tongue tricks, positions..."

"Okay, okay, I got it !" Makoto begged him to stop, cheeks reddening anew.

"You're adorable, if I wasn't sharing your bed every night I would say you're a virgin." Ai teased him, dragging him in a hug. 

"Shut up, you're being mean..." The older moaned, accepting the warm embrace. 

The other giggled and kissed him one more time, looking extremely relieved by the conclusion of this little scandalous revelation about his readings. 

"So. Now that it's not a secret anymore, I could initiate you to the reading of porn magazine." Ai suggested playfully, only half-joking. "Like this I won't be the only one to find new games and new toys, what do you think ?"

"Ugh...Honestly for now I prefer to avoid looking at it and forget what I saw. I might get into spontaneous combustion. 'Naughty boys corrected by Santa' ? Really ?"

Ai's laugh was contagious and soon he was smiling too at how ridiculous this title sounded. 

oOo

Later, as they were eating diner with Rei and Nagisa, who had invited themselves, the blonde one suddenly elbowed Ai. His suggestive grin wasn't a good sign from Makoto's experimented point of view. 

"So Ai-chan...Which christmas babydoll are you going to buy for your Mako-chan ?"

Ai choked on his meat, way less comfortable around Nagisa than he was earlier with Makoto about the subject. The latter was once again petrified and noticed the badly hidden magazine from the corner of his eyes. Nagisa was looking at it with a sly smirk. Crap, they should have take their precautions, they knew he took every occasion to mess with them. 

"You should go for the red one with fur. Very Mrs Claus rewarding her Santa after a hard night of work. Awww I bet Mako-chan won't be able to wait to 'unwrap' you !" He clapped, evilness glinting in his eyes, ignoring Rei's panicked scream.

Makoto patted Ai's back as he coughed and seriously thought of not giving Nagisa any present this year. 

Ai would look gorgeous in fur though...


	11. Day Eleven : Hibernating Plans

It was of public knowledge that Makoto despised cold. Winter was his enemy, his terror, his nightmare. Not but really it was, ironically, an hell to go through for him. He would have even prefered hell, at least the temperature was ardent. 

Brief. Makoto despised cold.

That's why Ai wasn't that surprised to find him under a blanket and pillow fort when he came back this evening. He had spent the day out with some friends but Makoto had refused to come, refusing to quit the bed. Temperature had dropped pretty low last night and he was completely amorphous and apathic. So Ai guessed he only left the cover's protection to build this little fluffy fortress. With a fond sigh he knelt beside the bed and lifted a pillow. He met Makoto's drowsy eyes.

"Hi there." He whispered, not wanting to awaken him too brutally. "You're planning to hibernate under this for how long exactly ?"

Makoto groaned and stretched, making the fort sway and crumble down. His muffled grumbles increased as Ai delivered him from the fluffy avalanche. With a giggle, he threw away the pillow who covered his face and looked down at a really frustrated Makoto.

"Let me die and bury me under a ton of furry blankets..." He moaned, reaching for the closest one. 

Ai rolled his eyes at his dramatic demand. Then an idea bloomed in his head and he planted a rather teasing kiss on Makoto's soft and pliant lips. It actually made him raise his head in mild interest. The other took his chance to take him away from his comfy fort and spend some quality time with his poor cold boyfriend.

"What if I prepare you a really warm bath and I slip into it with you ? You know, for additional human warmth ?"

Makoto quitted his sleepy state and nodded so eargely that his neck cracked and he had to lay down again with a plaintive yelp. Nonetheless he gladly joined Ai in the warm water some minutes after.

And started to doze off soon. No kidding. 

"Makoto, my big bear, I proposed you this so we could mate, not hibernate in the bath." Ai groaned, yet unable not to laugh at the ridiculous situation. "Don't complain if you wake up under one meter of water."


	12. Day Twelve : Knitting

"Knit one, purl one, knit one, purl one, knit one..." Ai muttered, focused on his mighty task.

He had almost mastered this art, he was finally able to make something correct, he shouldn't give up now. It was a matter of honor by now. 

"Ai ? Why are you up so early ?"

Makoto appeared in the bedroom's door frame. His groggy voice matched his messy hair and half-closed eyes. Oh and he was only wearing boxers, surprising when you knew about his weakness to cold. But Ai wasn't going to complain since he had a really nice view of his chest. And abs. And muscular arms. And pubis with a soft hairline swallowed by tight boxers. 

No ! He had to focus ! Damnit he was way too needy and lustful these days ! Must be his own way to fight the cold...

"Oh I woke up some hours ago and couldn't find sleep. So I decided to busy myself a bit and try this." He answered instead of jumping on his way too sexy for his own good boyfriend.

Makoto raised a perplex eyebrow. 

"Knitting ?"

Ai shrugged, not embarassed at all. When Makoto approached he ceased to focus on his job to explain himself.

"I thought it would be fun. Plus I wanted to make you some more clothes to keep you warm and comfy. I'm starting with a scarf, then a woolly hat and eventually maybe an horrible christmas themed jumper ? "

Makoto chuckled weakly before catching Ai's hands and holding them still.

"That's very sweet of you Ai but you missed a stitch." 

The younger's eyes widened, and his attention left Makoto's stomach to focus back on his work. 

"Noooo..." He whined. 

It was going so well, how could he make such a stupid error ? Makoto and his muscles be damned...

"Not my fault if you're obsessed with them." Makoto joked with a blush.

Oops did he thought that out loud ?

"Here let me help you."

The older then positioned himself behind his boyfriend, placing him between his legs, putting his chin on his shoulder and starting to guide his hands to correct his mistake. 

"You know how to do this ?" Ai inquired, surprised. 

He felt Makoto smile in his neck and a sigh tickled his skin. God he wasn't going to restrain himself much longer in this situation. 

"Back when Mom was expecting the twins she got into knitting and asked me to help her. I continued from time to time." He confessed, unease clear in his voice.

"Wow. That's kind of nice. And cute."

He bent his neck and left a reassuring peck on Makoto's cheek. But he still refused to let this perfect chest tempt him.

"Now let's put your years of practice at good use. We're going to knit." 

At the end of the day they made a scarf so big they could wrap it twice around both of their neck. When Rin called them over Skype and saw them grinning goofily in their couple scarf, he called them lovey-dovey ridiculous idiot yet smiled with fondness.


	13. Day Thirteen : Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little out of the christmas theme but I always wanted to depict Ai's liking for Makoto's glasses :3

During winter they tried to stay home the more they could, Makoto hating the cold and Ai feeling lazy. 

So how do people in couple busy themselves in this case ? 

Yes a lot of sex of course, it was delightful and made you exercise without having to go outside. But, believe it or not, Ai and Makoto couldn't go at it the whole day. So when they wanted a break from their intense and delectable sexual routine, what did they do ?

Well Ai drew and played video games a lot. And Makoto read. A lot. Like tons of books. Romantic books, fantastic books, historic books, everything.. The exception being horror books of course, those were cautiously kept away from him. Last time he tried one they had to sleep with the lights on for three days. 

And Ai loved when Makoto read. Because when he did he had his glasses on. And it was freaking sexy. He loved how the frame of these gave him a serious and mature look. He seemed like a young and dashing teacher. Ai liked to draw him, to simply contemplate him, to imagine how it would be to play the bad student with teacher Makoto...What ? They took a sex break but it didn't mean he couldn't fantasize. 

And Makoto with glasses was a perfect subject of fantaisies. Especially when he was biting on his lips. And licking his finger to turn the page...

"You're doing it again."

Ai frowned as his boyfriend blushed and looked briefly at him.

"What ?"

Makoto squirmed on the couch, a nervous chuckle escaping his mouth.

"You're doing the glasses eyes."

Ai almost asked him what he meant but he realized it was no use to deny it. Then he shrugged with a guilty yet pleased grin. 

"What can I say ? When you look clever you're hot."

Makoto raised an eyebrow, seeming midly offended.

"Because I'm not looking clever without them ?"

Ai rolled his eyes and put his work aside. He had a boyfriend to reassure. Soon he was also on the couch, straddling his sexy lover. Makoto huffed a bit but accepted the first kiss gladly.

"I guess the break is over..." He groaned as Ai lifted his shirt to pass his hand on the toned skin. 

He tried to take the glasses off his eyes by instinct, yet an hand restrained him.

"Nope." 

Ai carefully put them back on his nose and exhaled on them, blinding Makoto with steam. The latter tried to protest but before he could he felt a pair of lips attacking his neck. And he decided to stay blind a little longer, enjoying the unexpected places Ai teased him. 

"Hmmm you're so sexy with your glasses."

"So I'm usually not I sup..."

Ai shut him up with his lips. Makoto with glasses was hot. But still terribly silly and counterproductive.


	14. Day Fourteen : Kittens

"Please ? Ai please, please, please ?"

"No."

"But..."

"No ! Makoto we can't buy a cat !"

Makoto's pout was usually quite effective on him but he was determined to resist this time. At christmas, on white day, for his birthday, it was always the same tune. Makoto and him would be walking somewhere and "accidentally" come across a pet shop. And then his boyfriend would brutally stop, take a looooong look at the kittens and turn toward him with pleading eyes. 

"Why can't we ? Look at how cute they are ? Please babe ?"

"I said no don't insist Tachibana Makoto." He retorted with his best menacing tone. It had no effect on the brunette for once, this one decided to fight for his kitty.

"But it's christmas, please ? I will only ask for this ? Just a little tiny cute kitty ?"

Ai gave him his best glare. Makoto's eyes started to get teary.

"But Aiiiiii..." He cried, sulking like a petulant child. "Please I never had one for myself, dad always said we would have hair everywhere, I could only take care of strays. Please ?"

"No. I'm like your father, I don't like having cat hair everywhere on my furnitures."

"You're one to talk, with the mess you left behind you."

His eyes must have taken this rare yet dangerous glint Rin once told him he could show when he became really pissed off, because his boyfriend seemed to deflate and took a step back. Makoto crossed his arms, looking like he got the message.

"Fine. You're such a Grinch."

Ai huffed, he knew he shouldn't have show him this movie. 

"Come on, let's go home. I'll make you hot cocoa with whipped cream like you adore."

He knew he earned his forgiveness when Makoto's features softened and a greedy look flashed in his eyes. Yet these ones lingered a bit more on the kittens before they left. And Ai couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. Yet it wouldn't last long...


	15. Day Fifteen : Surprise

"Why are we here already ?" 

Haru was sitting accross from Makoto, sipping on his drink with his eternal blazed face.

"Hum...I just wanted to talk a little with you, you know we don't see each other often these times, with your training and..."

"And with you spending your days with Ai and in Ai." Haru retorted, a light smirk on his lips. 

Makoto stuttered some excuses. He hated how Haru became more sarcastic and talkative with time. Well it was sometimes helpful, he was a bit tired to read in his mind, but at this moment it was extremely embarassing.

"Anyway !" He exclaimed. "Let's talk about something else !"

He was ready to continue when he spotted Ai. He was poking his head in the coffee shop, smiling, thumbs up. Fortunately, when they sat, he managed to make Haru turn his back to the entrance. Yet this one frowned at his sudden lack of word and turned around to see what caught his attention. Quickly Ai disappeared and Makoto almost sighed in relief. Haru turned back and gave him a perplex look.

"Nothing, thought I saw someone from our old school but nope. Wasn't him." He smiled nervously, not entirely convincing Haru who still shrugged nonchalantly. 

Ai's head appeared again, this time followed by another. Makoto restrained a smile and focused back on distracting Haru. 

"So I wanted your advices on Ai's present for christmas. I'm not quite sure of what to get him."

Haru raised his eyebrows, obviously judging him. The brunette caught the mute critic. Behing Haru two shadow approached.

"I know, I know...I'm late and I'm stupid but could you not judge me and help me instead ?"

He only needed to keep Haru's eyes on him some more seconds. The latter sighed, resigned, and leaned toward him, granting him his attention.

"Hum...Well...First.."

Shit, shit, he didn't know what to say next. Plus Ai was near, he couldn't let anything true escape. Miraculously, the two shadows were suddenly right behind Haru. Makoto shut his mouth. Haru frowned. 

And Rin jumped on him, arms clutching his waist. 

A wounded howl resounded in the shop.

oOo

"What an idiot..." Haru grumbled while pressing the ice pack on Rin's upper lip and nose.

"Whose an idiot ?!" Rin groaned back, managing to speak with the pressure applied on his mouth. "I wasn't the one who elbowed his boyfriend right in the face !"

"Speak louder I think my grand-mother didn't hear you in Iwatobi." The dark-haired boy said, trying to hide his blush. 

But Rin noticed and his scowl vanished, replaced by fondness. And a slight flush too. 

"I just wanted to surprise you." He explained in a sulking tone. "You seemed really sad when I told you I might not come back for holidays, so I thought it would be...it would be kind of romantic to appear when you least expect it."

Haru eyes widened for a second before he regained his composure. Unintentionally his hand had pressed the ice pack a bit too much against Rin's sore nose and this one yelped in pain.

"That's what you get for being an idiot..." Haru muttered.

Then a timid and soft smile incredibly brightened his usual dull face. His eyes checked the surrounding. Nobody was looking at them anymore. The minutes of attention they attracted when Haru's hit Rin and they asked a waitress to give them an ice pack were done. 

So Haru leaned forward, tenderness filling his eyes.

"That's what you get for trying to be romantic."

Rin's almost spluttered against Haru's mouth as this one gave him a long, loving kiss. When he ended it, Rin was almost matching his own hair.

"Ha...Haru ! We're in public and..." He tried to protest, yet a goofy smile spreaded on his face and victory shone in his eyes. 

Haru merely rolled his eyes before pecking him once more. But he had to stop quickly. First because they were indeed in public. Secondly because Rin's lip wasn't numb enough and he needed to put ice back on it to ease the pain the kisses procured.

"We can take this in private if you prefer." Haru whispered in his ear, earning an eager nod. 

Without any other words, they stood up, Rin keeping the ice pack against his face. As they put on their coat, obviously ready to head to Haru's house and maybe bed, the dark-haired boy looked at Ai and Makoto.

These two were cuddling together, fond smile on their lips and pure satisfaction painted on their face. Looking perfectly innocent even though they were the ones who organized this whole operation. Haru wasn't idiot, he smiled warmly at them, his mute thanks understood by his friends. 

"Thanks guys !" Rin mouthed, ruffling Ai's hair and patting Makoto on the head before running after Haru. 

He swiflty passed an arm around his waist and Haru leaned naturally against him. From their seat Makoto and Ai grinned and looked at each other with excitement, as the perfect christmas fairy godmothers they were


	16. Day Sixteen : Ring

"God, it's truly beautiful..."

Makoto frowned slighly as he entered his home, large bags of groceries in his hands. Ai's voice sounded moved and ecstatic. And he didn't remember anyone was supposed to visit them this afternoon. Who was he talking to with this delighted tone ? 

He walked in the living room. And he couldn't help but let the bags slip from his grasp and lend on the floor with a loud thud.

Rei was holding Ai's hand, this one adorned by a beautiful silver ring with tiny light pink gems inlaid in it. They both looked up at him with surprised yet not horrified eyes. Like the situation was normal. 

Makoto heard himself stutter some nonsense and he eventually pointed a trembling finger at their intertwined hands. And the awfully beautiful ring. 

Ai frowned a bit but finally understood the source of his panic. With a big smile he presented him the ring Rei passed on his hand, the ring Rei gave him. THE RING REI GAVE HIM ! Was he the only one to find the situation totally abnormal or was the two of them shameless to this point ?!

"Wh...What the..."

Rei suddenly flushed hard, like he just realized how bad this looked, and quickly waved his hands.

"Ma...Makoto-kun ! No ! That's not what you think !"

Ai's face seemed lost for a minute, eyes travelling from Makoto shocked expression to Rei's scared attitude. Then to the outrageous ring.

"I...I didn't know you two were...This close ?" Makoto managed to say, throat tight. 

"What ?..." Ai muttered, frowning in confusion. "What ?!" He repeated, this time eyes wide in comprehension. "No ! Makoto, no ! This is for Nagisa ! We have the same ring size and Rei wanted my opinion about it !"

Then his face changed from incredulous to extremely tired.

"Seriously Makoto you're ridiculous...You see this and the first thing you think about is...Oh god..."

Beside him Rei seemed to calm down and gulped his panic down. 

"Makoto-kun, I swear you have no competition to fear from me. This ring is really for Nagisa, by the way would you give me your opinion on it ?" Rei asked warily.

Makoto took some minute to assimilate what just happened. And realize how dumb he had been. Really ? Ai and Rei ? Cheating in his back or something like that ? Was he lacking confidence this much ? Was he that paranoid ? Ugh...Now he found himself utterly stupid and ridiculous. 

He groaned in shame before forcing himself to smile at them.

"Sorry guys...I...I guess I looked really idiot and way too suspicious right ?"

Rei sent him back a reassuring smile.

"I wouldn't go that far Mak.."

"Yes." Ai cut him with a frustrated voice.

Yet he smirked lightly at his boyfriend, obviously amused by his unfounded fear. 

"Now come here and tell Rei if the ring is fine. You know Nagisa better than me." 

Makoto nodded and sat beside them, relieved that they forgave that easily his dumb accusation. Nonetheless, he felt the need to scoot closer to Ai and snuggle against him. This one giggled a bit and pecked him on the cheek. 

"Idiot." He whispered lovingly. 

Makoto made him shut up with a real kiss. 

The sound of Rei clearing his throat stopped them from going further.

"So ? What do you think ?" He inquired nervously as Makoto studied the thing.

"It's nice. Beautiful and a bit showy, just how Nagisa like. Are you...Are you gonna propose or something ?" Makoto asked cautiously.

Rei squirmed a bit on his seat. Glancing shyly at them, he nodded.

"Well, in all logic we are a bit too young for this so this is just an engagement ring. If Nagisa accept it of course. Maybe later, in some years, we will go overseas to marry. I hope." He confessed, guilty pleasure and excitment reddening his skin. 

"This is adorable." Ai almost purred. "I'm sure Nagisa-kun will be extremely happy. And the ring is wonderful..." He added, tone sounding almost yearning. 

Makoto agreed but his eyes were focused on Ai's face, cloudy with conflicted feelings. When Rei was gone, smiling and impatient, he turned toward his boyfriend.

"You looked a bit...Envious ? Do you...Do you wish for a ring too ?" 

Ai bit his lips, eyes glinting in guilt.

"Well it's really nice but...I'm happy with or without it." He assured quickly, noticing Makoto's hesitant and worried look. "I know you love me, no need to prove it like this."

He smiled brightly at him, dragging him down into a kiss. Then an embrace. Then to bed. When they were sated, Makoto spooning Ai, clutching him in his large arms and kissing his temple, he thought about the yearning he saw on his features. 

Maybe he didn't need it. But maybe he really wished for it after all. Maybe Makoto should add a gift to his list...


	17. Day Seventeen : Ice-skating

It was Ai's idea, really. So why was he scowling now that they were on the ice rink ? 

"Are you okay ?" Makoto asked him as he glared at the ice with hostility.

The silver-haired boy nodded imediatly, giving him a big reassuring grin.

"Yes I'm fine ! Just need to prepare a bit. But go on, I'll watch you."

Makoto was still perplex. Ai stepped on the ice and suddenly tensed, ready to reverse and go back on the firm and sure ground.

"Ai ? Do you know how to ice-skate ?"

"Of course I do !" His boyfriend retorted, in an unusual harsh tone. Then his expression softened, looking guilty he made a gesture toward the ice rink. "Come one, I'll join you. Don't wait for me."

"But..."

"Makoto I'm fine." He grumbled.

Makoto raised his arms in surrending and started to slide swiflty on the ice. For a moment, he forgot about Ai's weird and grumpy attitude, enjoying the sensations. He wasn't that good but he knew how to skate and it was pure glee to go so fast. It felt almost like he was flying. Ai had a genius idea to drag him in here.

By the way, were was his dear and pleasant boyfriend ? 

"Woaw !"

He was sure the scream was loud enough to make everyone stop and turn. Worry submerged Makoto when he noticed his lover sprawled on the ice, laboriously trying to sit down and massaging his head. 

In a second he was beside him, kneeling and checking any trace of injury.

"You okay ?" 

Ai nodded weakly, a bit lost. When he noticed the looks peoples around them gave him, he flushed hard in shame. 

"I'm fine..." He mumbled, embarassed.

"Does it hurt anywhere ? Did you hit your head ?"

"No, no, it's okay. I just hurt my butt. But that's nothing." 

The brunette bit his lips, not quite convinced. Then he helped Ai to stand up and this one instinctively made a clutch at his body, legs almost shaking. Makoto, despise the situation, chuckled a bit at the fear he saw in those big baby blue eyes.

"So you really don't know how to ice-skate or was it an accident ?"

Ai avoided his insistent gaze and sighed.

"I never went ice-skating." 

"Never ?" The older asked, a bit surprised. 

After all Ai's family was wealthy and his mother always dragged him to all sort of events and attractions. Yet he shook his head timidly.

"In this case why did you send me ahead ? I could have helped you."

"Nagisa and Haru told me you loved this, I didn't want to spoil your fun."

Makoto rolled his eyes fondly. Ai and his eternal need to disappear and shut down his own needs to please the others. Checking that nobody was frowning at them anymore, he leaned down to peck Ai on the cheek.

"It's less bothering to teach you than to see you trip and eat the ice." 

"You're going to waste your time on me, I'm too clumsy for this..." He pouted.

The brunette came off the silver-haired boy and took some steps before facing him. Then he presented him his hands with a warm and encouraging smile.

"Come on. I have an idea so we can both enjoy it. Take my hands and just move your legs." 

"What...What are you..." Ai stuttered, hesitant. 

Makoto caught his fingers and hooked his own with them. Slowly starting to skate backwards, he gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile before going faster. Ai looked amazed as they slided easily on the ice, Makoto guiding him expertly.

"See ? Not that hard ?" 

Ai giggled a bit before bending his legs to take a turn, harmonizing his moves with Makoto's.


	18. Day Eighteen : Soup

"Ai..."

"...No." 

Makoto hated to use his severe frown but he had to. 

"You only eat sweets and fat food these last times. It will do you good."

Ai sulked in front of his soup, playing with the spoon but refusing to dive it into his bowl. 

"I don't like green food..."

"Ai please, Gou nagged me enough about healthy diet to know that what you have been eating lately isn't good. Plus in winter you need good vitamins. Taste it at least."

Ai shook his head vigorously, glancing sheepishly at him. Makoto sighed tiredly then scooted closer and took his spoon. The younger tried to protest but the brunette dipped it into the warm pottage and presented him a spoonful of it.

"Ai ? Please ? A spoon for Makoto ?" He pleaded. "I made it with love."

The other tried to ignore his begging puppy eyes but he gave in with a groan. 

"Fine, but just to taste it. One spoon for Mamakoto."

This one didn't even frown at the ridiculous nickname, all too proud to win. Reluctantly opening his mouth, he grimaced when Makoto happily approached the spoon from his face.

"Say 'aaaaaah'..." He sing-sang while pushing the tool past his lips.

Ai rolled his eyes and swallowed the damned thing. With a loud gulp, it disappeared in his stomach and he licked his lips, looking divided.

"Soooo ?" Makoto smiled.

Despise all his disgust toward vegetables, he knew how to trick him. It wasn't really the taste but more the texture who repelled him. He smirked victoriously when Ai opened his mouth again, flushing under the weight of defeat.

"See ? One more spoon for Rin !"

He ate this one as well. 

"Can I add some salt ?" He asked then.

Makoto, way too happy of his little victory, went to the kitchen to retrieve some salt. His cooking skills were irresistible, he knew it ! He came back, almost skipping in glee. But a vision of pure horror made him fall of his little cloud.

"Ai !"

This one almost let the bowl slip of his hand as he was spilling his soup in a plant pot.


	19. Day Nineteen : Eggnog

Ai grimaced as he gulped one sip of eggnog. It tasted...weird. Strong. Spicy. 

Around the table, everyone shared his perplexity. Haruka, their host and the one who cooked every meal and prepared every drink, looked bothered as he licked his lips. 

"I thought you weren't suppose to put rhum in this." Rin coughed.

"I didn't." Haruka groaned, shaking Rin's arm off of his shoulder in irritation. 

Then Ai met Nagisa's devilish eyes and he realized it was the taste of alcohol who was burning his tongue. 

"Makoto !" He turned imediatly toward his boyfriend.

But it was too late. Makoto had swallowed the whole contents of his large mug. And his cheeks were already flushing. Shit. 

oOo

"Aiiiiii...Kiss me please ?" Makoto slurred, arms tightening around his waist.

For the umpteenth time of the evening, Ai sent a murderous glare to Nagisa. This one had been severely reprimanded by everyone, Rei deeply apologized for his immature joke, and the little shit only grinned from ear to ear, not ashamed at all. 

Some of them were a bit dizzy but nothing too bad. Except for Makoto. Makoto who had drunk his whole drink in one long sip. Makoto who could not even take one beer.   
Makoto who was actually laying on the floor, totally intoxicated and begging for Ai's attention. 

"Aiiii why don't you kisssss meeee ? You don't love meeee anymooo'e ? Aiiiiii..."

"Mako please stop this."

...Was he starting to sob ? Oh please kill them now.

"So." Nagisa suddenly said.

He ignored the dark glances directed to him with an innocent smirk. 

"Makoto you remember Ai's magazine ? What do you think about your boyfriend in one of those red baby-doll with laced stocking and nice fur ? Hmmmm ?"

Ai paled and tried to press his hand on Makoto's mouth. Unfortunately this one had rolled away and was grinning madly while hiding his scarlet face in his hand. Squealing like an high school girl. 

"Hooooot ! I want iiiit ! Ai please wear this fooow chwismas ! Your ass will loooook hot ! Your asssss is alwayz hooot and rouuund and pluump but with this it wiiill beee...Super hot !"

With a loud and desesperate whine, Ai choose to hide under the table. For like forever.

"Awwww that's great ! About ass I guess Ai is a great bottom but do you ever take it up yours ?"

Ai's head slammed against the table's edge as he tried to get out of his hiding spot and either kill Nagisa or either gag Makoto. 

"Woaw ! That's details I'm not asking for !" Rin panicked, while Ai was restraining Makoto from answering to this by granting him his kiss. 

No more eggnog in Nagisa's company. No more. Never.


	20. Day Twenty : Video Tapes

Ai begrudginly accepted the cracker his mom proposed him and crushed it angrily between his teeth.

He loved his mom. Really. He was impatiently waiting for her to come over and have dinner with them before they left for the chalet. He had welcomed her with an hug. But his good mood had vanished when she showed him all the old video tape she had brought with her. 

It was one of his mom hobbies, embarassing him without even realizing it. She never missed an opportunity to bombard Makoto with anecdotes about her favorite, cause only, child. He knew it was because she loved him dearly and was always in awe of everything he did. But in some cases it was utterly horrible. 

Like at this moment, where she had started an old christmas video where they could see Ai wearing an elf costume. They were all sitting in front of the tv, munching crackers while waiting for the dinner to be ready. His mom was making comments, soliciting Makoto's opinion on everything.

"Isn't he cute in this ? You see, since the day he asked me to wear an elf costume with very pointy shoes, I had this doubt about his sexuality."

"Mom..." Ai whined, too used to this to revolt.

"No offense dear, you know I have no problem with your sexuality ! Especially when you find such fine specimens as partners." She added lightly, no mischief but pure sincerity in her voice.

She was as annoying as Nagisa except that she was really doing it innocently. He didn't know which one was worst. 

Beside him Makoto flushed but also muffled his laugh while glancing briefly at Ai. He focused back on the tv, only to bit his lips furiously when Ai began a clumsy dance on the screen. Then his mom started another one and a reindeer disguised Ai appeared. Singing an old christmas carol, atrocely out of tune. Makoto snorted. He snorted. At him. 

Young Ai on the screen was putting cookies, milk, chocolate, fruits, cake and other goods under the tree for Santa. 

"Babe, Santa can't eat all of this ! He's gonna explode !" Ai's mom giggled in the video.

Then Ai started sobbing, big fat tears wetting the fur of his reindeer costume. 

"Nooooo ! If he explode there won't be any Santa anymore ! I don't want to kill Santa !" 

Makoto wasn't able to last much longer. A violent laugh shook him and his mom followed him with a fond smile. That was it. He was done for tonight. 

"Where are you going babe ?" Makoto asked as Ai stood up, taking the empty plates to the kitchen. 

"I'm cleaning up a bit and I'm going to check on the dinner."

"I can do it Ai.." Makoto proposed.

At the same time his mom laughed incredulously.

"You clean up instead of making a mess of the house ? Makoto have a really good influence for you."

"Mom, that's enough !" He retorted harshly. 

Maybe too harshly. They imediatly stopped to smile and surprise painted their faces. Ai chased the sudden guilt off of his mind and walked to the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink and take care of the food. He was fine. Maybe a bit frustrated but fine. He wasn't really affected by this, just tired. That's how he explained his exagerated reaction.

Steps resounded behind him but he choose to focus on the food. He had to calm down and stop the sour feeling invading his mind and heart. Arms cautiously circled his waist and he relaxed against his will. Makoto's contact always soothed him, even when they bickered unfortunately. 

"Ai, what's wrong ?" Makoto mumbled in his neck. 

Ai shrugged like nothing happened.

"Nothing. I'm just a bit tired and I want to eat."

"I know you love. That's the videos who upset you like this."

He sighed, why Makoto couldn't be as dense as usual when it came to him ? Anyway...It was stupid to deny it now, acting normally would only make him worry more. 

"I...I don't like to be reminded about how ridiculous and stupid I could be in the past."

He could feel Makoto's grip tightening around his middle.

"Ai, you were a child, that's normal to be a little ingenuous at this age."

"I know but...As I grow up and mature, I realize how dumb and embarassing I could be in the past and I really don't like it. I worked hard to become better and I can't bear the fact that I was so...so..."

"Adorable ?" His boyfriend comforted him.

"Annoying. I'm not only talking about when I was a child. But also during my school years. I was always the weird one and I only realize now the amount of stupid things I did and said. And I hate the fact that mom show this to you, I don't want you to see me like this, I don't want you to laugh at me for this...I'm just. I have self-confidence issues you know it and I sometimes think that you are too good for me and that someday you're gonna realize how lame I am and..."

Suddenly he was turned around, facing Makoto's sad and severe face.

"Ai. Remember the things you told me when I had this crisis the other day ? When I told you I was an idiot and a loser who wasn't worthy of being your boyfriend ? Remember what you told me to reassure me ? Well it's all the same for me."

"But..."

"You're not lame. Yes sometimes you can be weird or ridiculous but it's not embarassing, never. Almost never." He added nervously, to be honnest. "But you don't have to be ashamed of what you did and what you were. You were a kid and it was not stupid. And as we grow up and mature everyone get embarassed by their past, even if there's no reason to. I promise you I never thought you were annoying and I'm only laughing at you because you were adorable. You are adorable."

He smiled tenderly and leaned down to kiss his forehead, just right between his eyeborws, where little wrinkles of worry had settled down.

"And you are cute."

He pecked his cheek and Ai began to relax and smile shyly.

"And endearing."

This time he attacked his neck, nuzzling it.

"And above everything else, you are amazing."

He cupped his face and caressed his skin soflty, eyes melting with fondness.

"And I love you."

He pressed their lips together in a chaste yet loving kiss. When they parted, he let his forehead rest against his, arms circling his waist anew. Ai had given up on sulking and was now almost entirely free of his anxieties.

"I understand your worries but I swear they're unfounded. I love you with all your weirdness Ai."

"You're becoming cheesy." Ai weakly protested, not really complaining in truth. 

"Make me shut up before I embarass myself then." 

Ai gladly obeyed, granting him a kiss and sharing a long and tender embrace. They only parted at the sound of someone clearing their throat. They turned toward Ai's mom, crimson and nervous.

"As lovely as you both are, I really don't want you to start making-out when I'm still here." She explained with a sheepish smile.

Then her stomach cried its pain and hunger and she blushed a bit.

"Plus I start to be really hungry."

Ai rolled his eyes but smiled back, anger totally forgotten. Makoto placed one last kiss on his head before taking some dishes to the living-room. As Ai was going to take care of the food, his mom grabbed his hand.

"Ai, baby, I heard what you said and I'm sorry." She apologized bluntly. "I know I can be inconsiderate and I doesnt realize I put others in delicate situations but I really wasn't trying to embarass you. I just wanted to share memories with Makoto."

Ai was ready to answer and tell her it was okay. He knew his mom wasn't mean, just a bit oblivious, much like himself sometimes. But she cupped his cheek with a sorry smile before he could speak.

"I'm really proud and fond of my son and I'm sorry I feel the need to show it to everyone. You know you have to tell me when i'm pushing the limits because I doesn't realize it. So in the future don't hesitate to take the videos tape away from me and throw them by the window."

"Mom !"

"I'm joking, you don't have the right to destroy the proof of my son's cuteness." She giggled. "But seriously don't let me embarass you like this again okay ? I know it's my job as a mother to make you uncomfortable in front of your boyfriend but it's your job as a son to tell me to leave you alone and go annoy someone else. Okay ?" 

Ai nodded, trying to restrain the tears who were menacing to roll down his face. He had always been a bit too sensitive but he was really touched by his mom's words. She didn't realize or admit her fault often, her speech was saying a lot. They fell into a comfortable silence as they were preparing the dinner and when they came back to the living room and sat down, he snuggled against Makoto's under his mom grin.

It was okay. Shame was away and confidence slowly coming back. It was okay and he was loved so he didn't have to worry.

"...Can I play the video where you try to paint your cousin in green like the Grinch ?"

"Mom !" He screamed exasperately, making her raise her hands in surrending and feeling Makoto's chest rumble with laugh.


	21. Day Twenty-One : All I Want For Christmas Is You

"I don't want a lot for christmas, there is just one thing I need..."

Ai was mumbling along with the radio, absentmindedly grabbing some clothes from the drawers. 

"..I don't care about the presents, underneath the christmas tree.."

He piled them into his suitcase. Well more like threw them carelessly. 

"..I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true..."

He tried to make place for his toiletry kit, pushing on his clothes and not noticing about how crumpled they get. 

"All I want for christmas is you." 

He jumped, turning around to realize his boyfriend was leaning against the door frame, a fond smile spreading on his lips. He blushed a bit, uneasy that he surprised him singing such a cheesy thing. But Makoto walked to him and offered him his hand. Ai took it hesitantly. And, as the music fastened, the older dragged him in his arms and made them spin on their feet. 

'I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day'

They twirled all the way to the living-room, Ai giggling uncontrollably but letting Makoto lead him in this improvised and clumsy dance.

'I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby'

Makoto intertwined their fingers and lifted their hands in the air, his other arm circling Ai's back. They began to waltz, their odd moves becoming more graceful.

'Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click'

They were light on their feet and in their heart, excitment gaining them as they thought about where they would be tomorrow to spend Christmas. Ai grinned widely, his free hand caressing Makoto's chest. He was grateful, oh so grateful and excited about it. 

'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby'

Makoto suddenly lifted him in his arms. Ai yelped as his feet left the ground yet began to laugh breathlessly, letting his boyfriend twirl them around in a whirlwind of chortles and glee.

'Oh, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?'

Ai felt Makoto collide with something and, before he could realize it, everything was upside down. He had to wait for confusion to vanish before he could understand that they were laying on the ground. Makoto had cushioned his fall and he was groaning under him, rubbing the back of his head. Fortunately there was a carpet on the floor and no trace of blood anywhere. Ai glared at the coffee table, responsible of this mess, then gazed worryingly to Makoto who was laboriously raising on his elbows.

The music was still playing on the background as their eyes met, full of relief when they saw no wounds on any of them. Then they bursted out laughing, their voices covering Maria Carey's one. 

"Wow I guess I got a bit carried away..." Makoto admitted, scratching his head, a bit ashamed. 

Ai shook his head in exasperation, yet amusment was obvious on his face.

"You sure you want to spend Christmas with such a clumsy idiot ?" He inquired jokingly, clutching Ai in his arms and securing him on his lap.

He giggled before pecking him on the lips and pushing him down again.

"All I want for christmas is you. " He sang, supporting his claim by leaning down and kissing the life out of him.

They rolled on the carpet, baggages forgotten.


	22. Day Twenty-Two : Fireplace

"Here the keys, if you need anything or if there's an emergency just ask the neighbors, they're all really nice and helpful. Enjoy your three days my dear nephew !" 

Makoto smiled at his uncle who handed him a keyring. 

"Makoto ! There's a fireplace !"

They both turned toward Ai who had just appeared in the room, cheeks rosy in excitment and eyes sparkling. He rushed to Makoto's uncle and for a minute the brunette thought he was gonna hug him. But he merely beamed and thanked him profusely.

"It's beautiful, I'm so glad you let us stay here for christmas ! It must be awesome to live here ! Does it snow often ? Because I love snow, I would be so happy if I could see it and enjoy it more ! And this forest look marvelous ! Do you see wild animals around the house ? Since it's a little mountain village it wouldn't be surprising ! Oh Makoto could we go take a walk on the forest and see if we can find any ? Please ?"

His uncle stayed speechless for a moment before breaking into a hearty laugh.

"My, Makoto, your mother told me he was quite a merry one but I didn't know it was at this point !"

Ai seemed to realize how loud he had been and blushed, hands clapping on his mouth.

"Sorry..." He mumbled through his fingers. "I'm...I'm a bit too enthusiastic sometimes."

"That's fine lad, I find you quite funny actually. And to answer you yes it snow often and in the morning you can often see rabbits and squirrels in the garden. I even saw a badger once, but if I were you I wouldn't chase after him, they're aggressive little fellow."

Ai nodded obediently, reassured by his warm words. 

"Now I have to go, Maya-chan isn't going to wait for me forever. And I wouldn't miss my own hot christmas eve for anything. Hope you'll have a great one too !"

"Uncle !" Makoto protested.

His uncle merely winked before opening the door and running to his car. He sent them one last wave before driving away. Makoto shook his head before closing the door. An hand pulled eagerly on his sweater and he turned toward Ai.

"Let's go to the fireplace !"

oOo

"I didn't know you loved those things that much. I would have thought you were used to them. I mean..You went to a lot of place and your family have money."

"I always liked them." Ai chirped as Makoto was starting a fire. " I find it so cosy, and it's the perfect winter cliché, the family or couples in front of the fireplace. Awww this place is truly beautiful, I'm so glad you took me here for christmas."

He tended his hand in front of the small flames and squirmed in delight. Makoto couldn't disagree, the little house looked lie a true chalet with its wooden walls and floor, the rustic yet comfortable furnitures, the thick snow coating it and the forest near. He knew Ai would fall in love with this exotic charm. 

"And I didn't know you were so skilled at making a good fire." He complimented Makoto, almost purring in happiness as the blaze grew bigger and warmer. 

"Well I come here from time to time and my uncle teached me one thing or two. I help him to cut the wood too since it's pretty exhausting."

"Hmmm...I like to picture this." Ai giggled as Makoto flushed, even though it was maybe the fire who made his cheek that reddish. 

"Yeah ?" He said nervously, not quite knowing what to answer to this.

"Yep. You cutting the wood in the deep and cold winter, shirtless due to the heat procured by physical efforts. Brandishing an axe, your chest sweaty and all your well-defined muscles swelling." He described dreamily, not noticing Makoto choking on his splutter. "My perfect woodsman..." 

"You look tired babe." Makoto chuckled, embarassed. 

It wasn't totally an excuse to change the subject, Ai was really tired and began to feel drowsy in front of this fire. Makoto must have realized it and was putting his fantasy on the exhaustion's account. Ai had to say that tiredness was maybe playing a role in this but he most definetely loved to imagine Makoto as a hot and wild yet so caring woodsmen.

"Make yourself comfortable on the armchair, I'm going to make you some hot cocoa okay ?"

"With cinnamon ?" Ai yawned, crawling on the seat and grabbing a blanket to cuddle with.

"With cinnamon if I can find any." Makoto smiled, kissing his forehead lovingly.

Yet when he came back Ai was nested in the cover, sound asleep, features softly enlightened by the fire's fiery and warm colors.


	23. Day Twenty-Three : Sledge

"You sure about this Mako ?"

Behind him, Makoto chuckled. An hand patted his shoulder and he felt his boyfriend's place himself in his back. Between his legs, his arms on his hips and his breath on his neck, he felt swallowed in his huge reassuring frame. Worry was slowly fading. He trusted Makoto, he was too much of a scaredy-cat to try anything remotely dangerous. He sighed to calm his nerves and leaned back against his firm chest. 

"Don't worry that's okay. I'll take care of everything. I made this tons of times with my siblings, I got it."

Ai bit on his lips, divided between excitment and fear. Then he finally lifted his legs from the ground, allowing Makoto to push the thing. 

The moment his legs were in the sledge, he felt it beginning to slide down the hill. 

It accelerated quickly. A bit too quickly for him. Their way was cleared up, no tree or rock to obstruct it, so it was pretty safe. But the surrounding were blurring because of the speed and it felt like they had no control over the damn sledge.

Suddenly the thing jumped on a bump. And Ai instinctively pulled on one brake.

"Ai ! No !"

Shit. Now they were really losing control on the thing. They were zigzaging, Makoto trying to direct it in vain, Ai not being really helpful, only screaming and desesperately gripping his boyfriend.

It was too fast, it was too fast, it was too fast !...Oh crap was it a frozen pond ?!

"Ai for god's sake stop crushing my hands !"

That's only now that he noticed he was keeping Makoto from effectively stop them and he let his hands go with a squeal. When he looked up again it was too late.

Once the sledge touched the ice, it began to slide messily, almost spinning on itself. Until it toppled, throwing them on the pond's hardened surface. Ai's mind was dizzy for some minutes. His face began to feel numb, pressed against ice, and he weakly sat up, trying to come back to his senses. He looked around. They were on the middle of the pond, the sledge a few feet away. And fortunately the ice seemed thick enough to support them and their impact on it. 

"Wow..." He panted. 

Adrenaline was now roaring in his blood as he realized what just happened. It was...Awesome. Terrifying but awesome.

"Makoto it was..." His words died in his throat as he noticed Makoto laying on the ice, barely moving.

Fear rushed in his mind and heart anew and he crawled to his lover. Shit, shit, shit, all because he was dumb and unable to listen to his boyfriend and keep his calm and...Shit !

"Mako ?!"

He reached him and pushed him on his back carefully, praying for not finding any wound or blood. God, two incident like this in a few days was really awful. His heart was beating madly.

"Mako you..."

As he looked at his lover's face, his panic imediatly vanished. And was brutally replaced with irritation. Makoto's eyes were teary. And his face split in a big grin. His body was shaking, not from pain, but from laughter. 

"You...You're not..."

"I'm fine babe. Wow, what a fright right ? I saw my whole life pass before my eyes, no kidding ! But in the end more fear than pain. You okay ?" 

Ai gaped at him for a minute. 

"Babe ? Did you hit your head ?" His voice was filling with worry and his hand cupped Ai's jaw.

But he pushed him away. And then hit the jerk in the chest.

"Ouch ! Ai what the..Eh !"

Fist drumming against his body, he punished a yelping Makoto for the fright he just gave him.

"You idiot ! I thought you were hurt or even worse ! And it would have been all because of me ! Because I panicked and..and...Urgh you idiot !"

"Hey, hey ! Stop !"

Makoto caught his furious fist and managed to repulse his ire. 

"Calm down sweetie, I know it was scaring but everyone's fine okay ? Now calm down, take a deep breath and think about how this was ridiculous and awesome at the same time."

"I know it was..." Ai sulked, finally restraining his need to punch his boyfriend. "But you scared me."

"I know, I was scared for you too. But we're okay so no need to hit me with you tiny fist." He smiled softly, finally taming Ai and dragging him closer to give him a comforting kiss.

"I'll show you tiny.." Ai grumbled, half-giggling now that he ceased to panic.

Yet he gladly responded to his lips and carried all his relief through the kiss. 

When they parted they finally looked around them to assess the situation. The sledge was reachable but the edge of the pond was kind of far. The ice was very slippery but if they walked carefully they would manage not to fall too much. They only had to pray for the ice to be reaaaaally thick. 

Helping each other to stand up and retrieving the sledge on their way, they progressed toward the solid, snow covered ground. In the end they fell around a dozen times and they finished their trek crawling on the ice and pushing each other.When they reached the edge, they rolled on the snow, laughing madly, breathless.

"Want to do it again ?" Makoto chuckled.

Ai actually ran to the top of the hill, dragging an hilarious Makoto in his wake.


	24. Day Twenty-Four : Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas everyone, for once I'm in time to deliver you this. Enjoy the night and have a wonderful celebration. Maybe as wonderful as Ai and Makoto's one ;)

Fireplace roaring with strong, beautiful flames, dishes arranged on the wooden coffee table, glasses full of wine and thick furry carpet put on the floor. It looked perfect. Yet Makoto had to drink a sip of his drink to calm his nerves. But not too much, he didn't want to finish drunk even before the night started. 

"Can I come in ?" 

Makoto took a deep inspiration before walking to the door. Ai was waiting behing, dressed in tight pants and a large, silky sweater. One of his shoulder was showing, its smooth skin terribly alluring. His hair was expertly disheveled and Makoto felt the need to brush an hand through it. But he restrained himself and instead grabbed Ai by the waist and gently guided him to the living-room. 

"Wow.." Ai's lips spreaded in an amazed smile.

The older made him sit on the comfortable carpet and brought the table closer. It was right the good height to eat while sitting in front of the fire. Makoto presented him a glass of wine and Ai accepted it with a grateful grin. 

"To my wonderful boyfriend who offer me the most romantic and intimate Christmas dinner ever." He giggled, exagerating his praise a little bit.

"To my adorable boyfriend who exactly know what to say to get his presents." Makoto answered, amused.

They lifted their glass and they made a tinkling song as they met each other. Then they cautiously gulped a bit of their drink before turning toward the dishes.

"So ? What delicious things did you prepare ?" Ai squirmed impatiently.

The other chuckled before whispering in his ear. "These are duck breast with meat sauce. I honeyed them a bit. And to accompany them, roasted potatoes and green beans. With some baked figs. I don't know if you'll like it but I wanted to try." 

Ai shivered as he pecked his earshell. Then he clapped excitedly before grabbing fork and knife.

"Itadakimasu ?" He wondered, looking at Makoto to obtain his approval.

This one merely smiled before cutting his own meat. The dinner was excellent and charming, Ai devoring everything with gusto and complimenting him between every mouthful.

"Aaaah I'm full." He sighed contently, patting his tummy. 

Makoto himself felt sated and satisfied, his dinner was a success and Ai looked more cheery than ever.

"So, as I said, I took care of the dessert." Ai smirked suddenly. "Since my attempt to make a yule log were laughable, I bought one. And since I am a bit ashamed of being so lazy when you put so much effort into your dish, I prepared not one but two dessert. So the question is do you prefer to begin with the yule log or..."

He giggled mischeviously before standing up and unbuttoning his pants. Before Makoto's incredulous yet really pleased eyes, he sashayed his hips to get out of them. His large sweater was still covering his rear but Makoto caught a glimpse of red tissue under it. 

"...This ?"

And the sweater was on the floor. Revealing a transparent and crimson babydoll bordered with white, fluffy fur. Itself barely hiding the laced panties and corset under it. 

"Merry Christmas !" Ai giggled shyly, cheeks getting as red as his outfit.

Makoto gulped laboriously before standing up and contemplating his boyfriend, in awe.

"I...I think the yule log can wait."

In a second they were rolling on the carpet, Makoto eagerly sliding his hands under the babydoll, palpating Ai's ass through the lace. And an hour later, as they were taking a break, breathless and panting, Ai still wearing his babydoll but nothing under, Makoto entirely naked, they made another toast to this wonderful and perfect christmas eve. 

And jumped on each other one minute after, Ai straddling Makoto as this one hugged him tighlty, the flames making beautiful reflect, colors and shadow on their bare skin.


	25. Day Twenty-Five : Presents

"Makotooooo..."

He groaned, rolling around on the furry carpet. The thing was tickling his sensitive skin in a pleasant way, he was too good to wake up this early. There was no good reason for him to yield to this tempting voice and open his eyes after all.

"Babe ? Santa Claus passed."

Oh yeah, this reason. Half-heartedly, he blinked and looked up at Ai's face, right above him, smiling brightly. He looked like a little child who still believed in Santa and was convinced it was really him who left the present under the tree. It was adorable and kind of softened his grumpiness for being deprived of his lie-in. 

"Come on Mako, I want to give you your presents !" He clapped excitedly.

He jumped on his feet, way too energetic for someone who had a wild night of christmas sex and had to wake up before noon. With a faint blush, Makoto noticed he was still wearing the babydoll. Yet when he came back from the room were they gathered the presents, he had replaced it by boxers and sweater. Makoto didn't know if he should be relieved or disappointed. He loved to see his lover in such a sexy outfit but he was way too exhausted to go for an umpteenth round. 

He had to stand up to help Ai, this one crumbling under the large pile of presents. Once they were sitting on the carpet, boxes sprawled around them, they began to choose which one to offer first.

"I begin ! Here !" Ai grinned like he just learned Thorin was alive and him and Bilbo were an item. Yep his boyfriend was a big fan of them, he cried at the end of the movie, no kidding. Okay maybe he let a little tear escape too. But it wasn't the question !

Ai handed him a big gift wrapped in red and silver. He accepted it and began to open it. His hand found a soft and warm texture and he discovered a thick woolly sweater. Of a light apple green, really simple yet looking extremely comfortable.

"That's not all." Ai chirped, impatience clear in his voice.

Indeed, matching mittens and winter hat were also in the box. With on top of it...A pair of furry socks. Bright pink.

"So we can match." Ai giggled quite proud of his joke. "You like it ? There's some mistake here and there but I think it's pretty decent."

"You...You made it all of this by yourself ?" Makoto asked, a bit surprised. After all it was a large amount of work and he didn't notice Ai was knitting often.

"Yep, when you weren't home. But Rei and Haru helped me a bit to finish the sweater, I didn't have enough time to do it all by myself. Hope you like it, I choose the warmer wool I could find since you're terribly sensitive to the cold."

"It's perfect babe." He smiled warmly before pecking his cheek. "I'm going to wear it now."

He had passed a boxer on but was still shirtless and it was slighty chilly in the house. He should restart the fire. But first the presents.

"Here." He choose the smallest of his gift and presented it.

Ai unwrapped it messily, biting his lips to restrain his excitment.

"Awww thanks Mako ! I had to replenish my stuff !" He said happily as he found an handful of promarker, his favorite brand of felt-tip pen.

"I had to steal and try yours to note which one needed to be replaced. And I bought a dozen of new one to extend your already impressive collection." He explained. 

Ai had almost an hundred of those things, affirming there was tons of different colors and shades and that if he could he would have them all. 

"You're adorable !" He greeted him, planting a grateful kiss on his lips. "Now next ones !" 

A high and weirdly wrapped gift landed on his legs and he winced under the weight. Ai apologized for it but he brushed it away. He carefully opened the present, this one swaying dangerously like it wasn't stable at all. God he hoped it wasn't a furniture otherwise it would be a hell to wedge it. 

Fortunately it was a pile of books. Precisely, one of his favorite's author new saga. A mix of thriller, romance and heroic fantasy, a bit dorky and cheesy from some people's opinion but he was incredibly fond of the characters and universe. He would never admit it but he had almost a crush on the young female squire fighting her way into the army and becoming a fearless and feared knight. 

"Open the first page." Ai encouraged him.

He couldn't believe his eyes when these fell on the autograph. Neat and written in golden ink. 

"One of my friend work in a library and there was a little convention. I managed to go and had the luck to talk to the author and ask him to write a little word for you. I would have loved to take you with me instead but you were too busy with finals." 

"For Makoto, fight bravely for your studies and cherish your equally brave boyfriend who fought his way to gain you this." It sounded pompous and exagerated but it was exactly in the style of his book. "I love it." 

"Mako !" Ai protested as his lover throwed his arms around him and peppered his whole face with kisses. 

"What ? I'm obeying to him and I cherish my incredible boyfriend ! God I hope my presents will be as good as this. It's going to be hard..." 

"Stop underestimating yourself." Ai lectured him. "Now let me judge by myself !" 

Makoto pushed two gift in his hands at once. The first one Ai opened contained a nice wooden box. Inside, an assortment of chocolates.

"To make amend for the advent calendar. I made some with raspberry, some with praline, some with orange, some with almond and some plain chocolate."

"They're handmade ?" Ai smiled brightly, not waiting to taste one and hum contently as it melt on his tongue. 

"Yep. The next present is too. Open it now, since you have three gift and me four. I want mine to be the last."

Ai nodded, a bit intrigued. But he opened his present nonetheless.

"Awwww that's adorable...And you said it's handmade ?! Seriously ?!" 

Amazed, Ai was inspecting a fluffy baby seal plush. The fabric was fake furr and the shape was quite realistic, he had little marble eyes and an embroidered muzzle. It was the cutest thing ever. Ai collected plushes but he never had enough. 

"It's your spirit animal." Makoto laughed, a bit wary.

"My what ?" Ai inquired, frowning.

"You know how Nagisa assigned us all spirit animals ? Well for you we were divided between a pilot fish, because of how you followed Rin around, a duck, don't ask me why, and a seal."

"A seal ?"

"Yes. Because you're a bit slow yet tough and brave. And also fluffy and adorable. And because orcas, my spirit animals, are fond of them and kind of devor them. I know it sound gross but I personally prefered the seal because it related us. And I have to confess that I'm really fond of devoring you." 

He almost expected Ai to be uneasy or disappointed by this explanation. So he jumped in surprise as he hopped on his lap and snuggled against him.

"Thank you my big orca. You'll have all the time to devor me later I promise. But for now I have a last present." 

He took a thin package and Makoto grabbed it, opening it cautiously in case it was fragile. Inside there was only a card with a little text written on the recto. He tried to look at the verso but Ai prevented him to do it.

"Read it before, please." His eyes glinted with eagerness as he began to look over the recto. 

"Dear Makoto, from now on we have the regret to tell you we're going to squatter your appartment, ruin it a bit and extort you some money for food and cares. But I bet you're not going to mind a lot, weak as you will be to our supplications and begging looks. So we're quite impatient for you to come back home and meet us. Be warned, your clothes won't ever be clean and hairless anymore." He read, frowning more and more as he tried to proceed and assimilate the message.

"Turn it now." Ai giggled. 

On the verso, there was a picture. On it, a black little kitten with wide green eyes was perched on top of a sleepy orange persian. Makoto's eyes widened in realization.

"You...You bought..."

"Adopted. I went to an animal shelter and they presented me to several cat. I found those two in a corner. The black one was really affective and playful. But he refused to part from his friend. The employee told me that a lot of people tried to adopt him but he always ran away and came back to the shelter. And nobody wanted to buy the persian because he's too fat, lazy and fearful. Apparently he had bad masters before and he's really suspicious."

"So..You decided to adopt the two of them ?" Makoto asked, incredulous. 

"Yep !" Ai smiled proudly. "The employee was a bit reluctant, you know a lot of people buy or adopt animals for Christmas but finally abandon them because they weren't prepared for it. But I know you wanted cats for a long time and that we're ready to adopt them. I managed to convince her we would take great care of them and she finally agreed. We have to go fetch them at the animal shelter when we go back home and then we'll have two new members in the family !"

He yelped as he suddenly fell backward, rolling on the floor, a big mass tackling him. Soon, greedy lips scattered hundred and hundred of kisses on his jaw, his cheeks, his nose, his hair. The last one landed on his lips, passionate and astounding. 

"Thank you so much babe ! You're the best, you're the best, you're the best..." He repeated his praises again and again until Ai squirmed to escape his embrace, giggling.

"Okay, okay babe, I'm really glad you like it but you're going to crush me if you continue."

Apologizing, Makoto released him before pecking his sides fervently.

"Stop it you big lump ! Haha ! You're tickling me !" 

But he didn't cease his loving attack, way too happy to hear Ai laughing loudly and uncontrollably as he lifted his sweater and nipped at his flesh.

"Okay now stop ! I thought you had a last present you wanted to give me !"

His reminder worked. Makoto eventually stopped to harass him with pecks and tickles, cleared his throat and took back his composure. 

"Right." He suddenly looked unsure and worried. "But for this I want to go outside, take a little walk in the woods. You don't mind ?"

Ai smiled, Makoto's word picking his interest, before he ran to his suitcase to find socks and grabbed his shoes and coat in the same time. The brunette followed his example with a nervous sigh, mentally galvanizing himself. They went outside, welcoming the fresh wind with chattering teeth but walked to the forest determinedly. Makoto leading the way, Ai blindly following him. They walked for some minutes before ending in a clear glade with a small frozen stream and some rocks, large enough for them to sit on.

"So..." Makoto let out a shaky breath, a cloud of steam rising and blurring his face. Hiding for a moment the deep blush he adorned. "I wanted to give you something who's quite symbolic and romantic for me even if it's also a bit cliché. I...I want you to know that it doesn't engage you into anything it's purely symbolic okay ?"

Ai nodded seriously, his brain beginning to guess what Makoto was now searching in his pocket.

"Then...Crap where it is...Oh, here ! Okay so..No !"

Something fell on the ground and Makoto paled with horror and shame. With muttered curse, he carefully examinated the deep snow to find the item, but in his panic he wasn't really effective.

"Where is it ? Shit where is it ?!"

"Makoto..."

"No Ai, not now, let me find it first."

"Makoto."

"And don't help me ! I want to present it correctly ! Please !" He whined, desperately scanning the white ground.

"Makoto Tachibana.."

"I told you it's fine ! I have to find it myself ! God it can't be lost that easily..."

"Gollum, I have your ring !" Ai suddenly cracked, making him whimper.

He looked at his boyfriend, who was know kneeling beside him in the snow, and saw the silver ring in his palm. A deep relief submerged him before he realize he failed at giving it in a classy and romantic way.

"Jeez, sorry, I'm so clumsy and lame..." He groaned, twisting his fingers nervously.

Ai shook his head in resignation and endearment. Then he held the ring before his face and smiled genuinely. He didn't look really suprised yet fondness and satisfation filled his eyes.

"If it's only symbolic you're not going to propose to me right ?" He giggled, focusing back on his poor Makoto who was fuming with shame and embarassment.

"No. Not yet at least." He added timidly, finding back some confidence as Ai smiled warmly at him and passed the ring on his finger. "I...I know it's not really original. I confess I didn't think of it before Rei showed us the one he's going to give to Nagisa. But you looked so envious that...I couldn't help myself. I wanted to give this to you because I know you're all for romantic yet simple presents and because, even though we're too young to get engaged, I wanted to show you how serious and in love I am. I know it sound cheesy yet..." He shrugged, at loss for words. But everything was said and understood for Ai.

"It's beautiful. Really simple and discreet too. I love it. And fortunately you didn't choose a flashy one with a big gem like Nagisa's !"

Makoto chuckled sheepishly before shyly grabbing his hand and caressing it. 

"I know you're less exuberant than Nagisa when it come to these things. A silvery ring with a thin line of arabesque looked perfect for you."

When you looked closer you could indeed see little curves and spiral forming a delicate pattern. The whole thing was detailed and beautiful but not sparkly enough to dragg attention. Perfect for Ai. 

"And I engraved a little word inside. Don't look at it right now please it's embarassing enough for me." He chuckled. 

Ai smiled back before scooting closer and straddling his lap, kissing him slowly and softly. Around them snowflakes had begun to fall again and it was eerily yet perfectly silent. 

"Thank you." Their steaming breath entertwined when they parted. "For being the most lovely and considerate and delicate boyfriend ever. For sharing my life and my Christmas and showering me with all of this love. You're the best."

"I told you, you are the best." Makoto retorted, his forehead against Ai's, their lips nearly brushing. 

"Second best." Ai giggled.

"Ex aequo." Makoto protested.


	26. Day Twenty-Six : Boruda & Jiji

"Aren't you the cutest cat ever ?" 

Ai rolled his eyes as his boyfriend cooed at the little and slender kitty in his arms.

They just came back home and Makoto begged him to directly go to the animal shelter to fetch their new "babies" as he said. And of course he yielded before his pouting face and teary eyes. 

"What's his name ?" The brunette asked to the girl who was handing them the two cats. 

The blush and interested glance she gave to Makoto didn't go unnoticed and Ai frowned. 

"The black kitten doesn't have one yet. And the persian is Boruda." She smiled, her voice silk and honey. "But be careful with this one, he can be suspicious and aggressive with strangers."

But Makoto scooped the round cat in his second arm, not caring about her warning.

"Nice to meet you Boruda." 

The cat answered with a lazy mewl and the men laughed, nuzzling the animal's head with his nose. Makoto had always had been good with cats, even the most hostile. The kitten began to cry for attention and he administered him the same affective gesture. The girl looked a bit suprised and Ai took the opportunity to snuggle against Makoto and clearly mark his territory.

"Awww he's almost as whipped with them that he is with me." 

It earned them another shocked look before the girl flushed and sent him a sorry and sheepish smile. Good. Ai grinned back. 

"Now let's fill in the adoption papers !" 

oOo

Saying that Makoto treated the cats like kings would be an euphemism. 

The minute they got home, he threw the bags in their bedroom, gathered a bean bag and several blankets, and prepared a comfy little bed. Then he personally carried Boruda and placed him on top of it. The kitten didn't take long to join his friend and happily jump on the soft seat. Makoto ran again to their bedroom and came back a minute after with an old plush and one of Ai's ball of wool. The latter let it go, after all this one was almost finished. 

The two cats were now curling on the bean bag, in their living-room, purring and stretching like two pashas. Ai was okay with it, He was glad they accustomed so fast to their new home. They did a quick visit of the house before they took a nap on their marvelous little bed and now they were calm and adorable. The best cats he could hope for. And he understood Makoto was happy and tried to spoil them as much as he could. But here he was going too far.

"Makoto if I see you give them one more slice of salmon..." He sighed, voice full of menaces.

Makoto avoided his eyes, trying to act innocent. Yet the next time Ai saw his hand sneak under the table he received a firm slap behind the head. 

Treating their cats like kings yes. Giving them bad habits, nope. Even if they were adorable.

oOo

"Makoto I swear..."

"Please Ai ? Come on ! Look how much they like it here !"

"They already have a bed Makoto." 

"Just tonight, please ? Boruda is already asleep and Jiji need my love." He pointed the two cat sprawled on their clean sheets. 

"And what about me ? And Jiji ?" Ai started to sulk, after all he also needed his boyfriend's love, especially at night...

"Yep ! Like in Kiki's Delivery Service !" Makoto smiled proudly, scratching the kitten on the stomach. 

This one mewled happily, trying to fight back Makoto's hand, his tiny claws barely marking the flesh. When Ai sat on the bed, tired and not knowing how to tell his boyfriend that he loved these cats as much as him but that it weirdly disturbed his intimacy to have them sleeping with them. Jiji suddenly jumped on his paws and scampered toward the silver-haired boy. Hopping and laying on his lap, he proceeded to roll around, begging him for attention. His huge green eyes imploring him for pity.

"Fine. One night. But when papa and daddy need to have great long sex I won't hesitate to kick the babies out of the room."


	27. Day Twenty-Seven : Happy

Their house was invaded but Ai didn't mind. Lazily sprawled on the couch, one elbow and his head on an armrest, he looked tiredly yet fondly at the little group sat around the coffee table, exchanging gift and drinking coffee, tea or hot cocoa. Beside him, curled against his stomach, Boruda was purring while he was absentmindedly scratching his head. Makoto had Jiji on his lap and was cooing at him as usual. He had a resigned smile for his boyfriend. 

He was so good right now, the warmth soothing him, the animated conversations lulling him. Sleep was trying to embrace him and he had a hard time to push it away. 

From his comfy little spot he was contemplating his friends, his family. He knew in other countries Christmas was a familial celebration unlike here in Japan. Yet tonight it felt like they were partying like foreigners, almost all the member of his own little chosen family reunited and sharing laugh and happiness. He was glad he found them. He was glad to have met every one of them. He could never have hoped for better friends and at this moment he was submerged by gratefulness for spending such a perfect Christmas and for soon enjoying a new year with them all. 

He knew he sounded sappy but he was truly this happy about his life right now. Happy that Rin and Haru were finally together after those long years of fight and distance. Happy for Rei who was kissing Nagisa's hand, this one adorned with the shiny ring. Happy for Seijuro who was showering Gou with bear hugs and grinned goofily everytime he received an irritated yet tender lecture. Even happy for Momo and Sousuke who weren't here tonight but who sent them a photo of them having a picnic on the snow covered beach in Iwatobi. 

And happy for Makoto who seemed in heaven, petting his cat and chattering with their friends. Most of all it was Makoto's happiness who filled and sated him with pure glee. As long as he was fine, Ai was too. 

"What are you thinking about love ?"

He blinked lazily at his boyfriend who crawled beside him on the couch, snuggling against him and circling his waist with a protective and possessive arm. 

"About how happy I am." Ai smiled, planting a soft kiss on Makoto's lips. "And about how happy you seem."

"Why wouldn't I be happy when I'm in the better place in the world with my wonderful lover hm ? Especially when this one look this content." 

Ai grinned at his cheesy yet adorable words. Makoto approached and rubbed their noses together.

"Your nose is fresh, are you cold ?" He asked worriedly.

"You know my extremities are often icy." Ai shrugged.

"Then let me warm them up." He whispered before carefully kissing the tip of his nose. 

Ai giggled. He was truly happy.

"Urgh they're so adorable, it's annoying as hell." They heard Rin grunting.

"Makoto no need to throw your perfect happiness at the others faces." Haru pointed calmly, sipping on his tea.

They exchanged a tired look before looking at their suddenly really irritating friends. They were staring at them with these famous eyes Ai learned to decipher. It was the look of the terrible mix between endearment, envy and anger at their silly and sweet behaviors. The look everyone gave them when they let their hapiness filter and shine bright in everyone's sight. The look they received everytime they showed how insufferably lovey-dovey they could be. The look who bothered yet amused them in the same time.  
That's why, instead of trying to shut them up, they kissed deeply and ostensibly, provocating them. 

Of course Rin growled, Haru sighed, Rei flushed hard, Seijuro laughed loudly, Gou huffed and Nagisa... Well Nagisa whistled of course.

"Don't mind them Ai-chan, Mako-chan. I'm totally for you to put on a show for us !"

Ai reluctantly stopped the kiss and muttered tiredly against Makoto's lips.

"You think it's time to give him the chastity belt I bought him ?"

Makoto laughed. And Ai remembered imediatly that, despise their sometimes annoying friends, he was happy. And even Nagisa couldn't spoil this.


	28. Day Twenty-Eight : The Tachibanas

The instant Makoto knocked on the door, he heard hurried footstep and a pleased smile spreaded on his lips. The door suddenly slammed open and the delighted face of his mother welcomed him. As she ran toward him, he opened his arms, ready for a warm hug. Aaaah, it was good to be home.

"Sweetie ! It's been so long !"

And then she passed beside him and clutched Ai tightly against her. Makoto could only gap at her, betrayed as she welcomed and hugged his boyfriend before her own son.

"Mom ! Glad to see you too !" He cried out. 

"Awww don't be jealous, silly son of mine ! Come here !" She laughed, gently mocking him while dragging him in the hug. 

Ai grinned uncontrollably, he always had loved Mrs Tachibana and her natural, warm kindness. The way she made him feel like a real part of the family, almost like her own child, always touched him deeply. 

After this collective embrace, they stepped into the house, dragging their bagages behind them. 

"Makoto told me you gave him cats for Christmas. It's adorable, really, I know how bad he wanted one. Though I'm glad you didn't bring them here, I'm a bit allergic to cat's hair."

"That's why we let them at Haru's, he'll take care of them until we come back." Makoto explained.

"Well I hope he won't spoil them with mackerel too much." She giggled.

As they entered the living-room, loud stomps resounded from the stairs and soon two little things were jumping around them, excitedly bouncing on their feet.

"Ai-nii-san !" Ren chirped, circling Ai's waist and nuzzling his shirt.

"Did you bring us these awesome pens like last time ?" Ran imediatly inquired, obviously certain to receive some gifts. 

"Yeah I did, wait a second." Ai smiled fondly, going through his bag.

He made his siblings discover the joy of good quality pens and since then they begged him to give them new ones everytime he came to visit. Makoto was sure they had at least hundred different colors by now. And that was one of the reason they loved Ai. At first Ran had been a bit reluctant, even comparing Ai to Haru for some strange reasons, and Ren had been a bit wary, afraid of this guy who might menace their time and relationship with their big brother. But now they totally adopted him, Ai being almost more sweet and patient than Makoto with them. 

And that's why they were totally focused on Ai and didn't even bother to give their big brother the same treatment. Makoto felt his face puckering in a pout. 

When his dad stepped into the room he almost glared at him. 

"You're going to welcome your true son or are you going to ignore me for Ai like everyone else ?"

Okay he knew it wasn't really mature. But he had the right to being annoyed when everyone prefered his boyfriend over him. His dad chuckled quietly, clamping an hand on his shoulder before hugging him.

"I'm glad to see you son. And stop sulking or you'll have wrinkles sooner than you think."

He greeted Ai too and the family gathered on the couches. In the background the TV was playing Frozen and the twins quickly came back to their movie, also grabbing a few paper sheets to try their new pens on. 

"It's always awesome to come here." Ai whispered to him as they snuggled against each other, sipping on the tea Mr Tachibana had prepared. 

"Yeah well it must be when you're the star of the house." Makoto pouted, not actually angry at Ai but wanting to pout a bit more in order to receive some attention. 

His boyfriend blushed, a bit embarassed by how true this remark was. "Sorry."

Makoto imediatly stopped his childish behaviors when he noticed how sheepish Ai looked. 

"Hey I was joking you know ? I'm happy everyone love you and that you feel at home here."

"Yeah, it's just that I'm not used to it. Plus I can understand why you're bothered, my dad already don't give me much attention so if he was treating guests this friendly when I'm around I..."

"Shush." Makoto discreetly pecked his lips.

His parents were actually in the kitchen, searching for some scratches to nibble before dinner, so they could talk and kiss in relative privacy, without being cooed at.

"You're not a guest, you are family. And my parents doesn't neglect me because of you, don't worry, I learnt to share the attention with two siblings." He reassured him, brushing his hair lovingly. "Now enjoy the mood and stop thinking you're a bother. Okay ?"

Ai nodded timidly, faintly smiling before pressing their lips together gratefully. Makoto knew how relieved he was to be accepted and so appreciated here and he shouldn't spoil his happiness with ridiculous jealousy. Ai was part of the Tachibanas now and he deserved as much love as any member of the family. That's why he shuted down his chidishness and embraced him, making him feel completely at home.

"Awwww aren't you two adorable ! I did well to change your bed to a queen size one Mako, it would be criminal to separate you for the night ! And now you won't have to sneak in the night to Ai-kuns' bedroom. You always wake me up when you do this, god know you didn't inherit my discretion."

"Mom !"

Okay maybe his family adopted them a bit too much. And should give him less attention in fact. This was embarassing.


	29. Day Twenty-Nine : Snowman

Angelic voices woke him up this morning. And as nice as they could sound, he wasn't really in the perfect state to appreciate them. Mostly because it was way too early to get out of bed. And also because it meant the twins invited themselves in their room when he forbidden them. Again. What if they were naked and they found them like this and they ended up traumatized ? 

"Do you want to build a snowman ?"

...Great. One more reason to not appreciate this. He heard this song enough times to be able to recite it perfectly, it was truly maddening. 

"Come on let's go and play !"

God even sweet Ren was yelling excitedly into his sensitive ears. Him who was usually nicer than his sister. She must have corrupted him while he was away.

"We never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away !"

A chorus of squeal made him wince and he totally slided under the covers, hiding his face against Ai's chest. 

"We used to be best buddies, and now we're not, I wish you could tell me whyyyyyy-"

Their muffled voices even pierced through the duvet, oh dear god save him please...He whined helplessly, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend's skin, feeling this one's chest shake with a barely restrained laugh.

"Do you want to build a snowman ?"

Suddenly Ai crawled too under the covers, facing him with a fond smile. 

"It doesn't have to be a snowman." 

Makoto yelped, throwing the duvet away, and looked at Ai with betrayed eyes. This one ruthlessly joined the twins in their satanic ritual. 

"Traitor !" He cried out as his boyfriend giggled, crawling toward him to give him a sweet morning kiss.

It almost softened Makoto's frown and made him forget this intolerable mutiny. Yet he didn't forgive him that easily, grabbing the covers and cocooning himself in a blanket burrito.

The twins, who had briefly stopped their song to barf when they kissed, continued with renewed vigor. Surely determined to drag them out of bed or make them pay for the gross PDA they shared in front of them.

Fortunately Ai seemed to take pity on him and cut them off.

"Ran, Ren, would you like to actually go build some snowmen ? There is a lot of snow in your garden and I'm sure we can make tons of them with it."

"Yay !" They yelled in chorus, making Makoto whine again. 

But at least he heard them hurriedly run into the corridor, their footsteps fading in the stairs. He poked cautiously out of his burrito and met Ai's amused eyes.

"Thank you for making them stop but I'm not getting up yet." He sulked, absolutely not ready to freeze his ass outside. 

"I was sure you'll say this. Later then." Ai leaned down to plant a tender kiss on his cheek before standing up and quickly get dressed. He litteraly skipped to the door, humming, not bothered one bit by this violent wake up. This freaking snow whore...

Once he left the room, Makoto closed his eyes, relaxing in his warm blanket roll and trying to get back to sleep. It was nice, it was comfortable, it was perfect and it was silent. And yet almost an hour later he was still rolling feverishly, unable to even get drowsy. After some more time, he just gave up and reluctanly left his cozy bed. 

He was so going to destroy their damn snowman.


	30. Day Thirty : Gingerbread Mens

"Mom you know that by letting Ai cook you take the risk of seeing your kitchen reduced in flame and ashes ?"

As an answer, a piece of cake dough flied straight to his face.

"That's getting old Mako." Ai glared at him, still kneading his dough scrupulously before grabbing a rolling pin to flatten it.

Mrs Tachibana merely giggled at her son's sheepish smile, this one wiping his cheek and tasting the mixture. It was delicious, a good flavor of gingerbread invaded his mouth and he blessed his mother for her excellent cooking skills. 

"Hmmm, that's good Mom !"

"Actually it's your horribly-not-good-at-cooking boyfriend who made it all by himself." She retorted, as proud as if Ai was her own child. 

The latter smirked smugly before going back to his delicate task. He was now using the pastry cutter to shape little people's frame in the dough. Carefully putting them on an baking tray, he took it to the oven.

"Mind opening it for me oh sweet boyfriend of mine ?" He asked Makoto.

This one eagerly obeyed, wanting to stay in favour with his lover. And his mother too, he could feel her warning stare on his frail and trembling shoulders. God for once that he wasn't his gentle usual self and tried to tease a bit, he was almost lynched by his own family !

"Thank you !" Ai chirped, putting the tray in the oven and taking another one who was now cooked and perfect. 

"The first batch's ready ?" His mom inquired.

"Perfectly !"

Cautiously retrieving the gingerbread mens from the heated tray, he then proceeded to decorate them with colored icing. 

"Can I have one ?" Makoto begged, hugging his lovely boyfriend from behind and kissing his nape gently.

Usually it worked to make amend and obtain what he wanted. And right now he really wanted a delicious gingerbread man with savorous icing on top. He nuzzled Ai's neck and sighed with delight when he smelt the sweet scent of honey, ginger and cinnamon on his skin. He might have another sweet to devor later tonight...But right now he only asked for a little real gingerbread man. 

"Please ?"

Ai hummed hesitantly.

"A little one only, a gingerbread dwarf ?"

"I don't know..."

"A gingerbread baby ?" 

"Okay, here you go."

A victorious smile spreaded on his lips as he grabbed his not so little gingerbread man. But a frown replaced his grin when he looked closely at it. 

"Resemblance is striking right ?" Ai giggled, unable to stay serious.

With his wonderful artsy skills, he had managed to make a gingerbread with messy brown hair, big anxious eyes and a goofy grin. And large nipples. His eyes widened and he quickly wiped these two off before anyone else could see them. And in two big moutful he swallowed gingerbread Makoto. Glaring at Ai with a vexed and kind of humiliated look. His nipples weren't that large...Or rosy...

His happiness stained by Ai's little joke, he asked for a second one. Because his boyfriend owed him a little apology for this. And because they were too damn good damnit !


	31. Day Thirty-One : New Year

The snow was thick and the wind fresh, making them shivers a bit. Knowing how sensitive Makoto was, Ai snuggled a closer against him, rubbing his body in order to create some heat. 

"You sure you don't want to go back to the bonfire ? You look really cold.."

"I'm okay, I'm okay..." Makoto muttered behind chattering teeth. "Please let's go a little more further. Here to this little bandstand okay ?"

"...Fine but why ? I mean it's almost midnight, we'll have to go pray to the temple in a few minutes."

"Well this year I want to celebrate the New Year in a more...western way."

Ai raised a surprised eyebrow but let Makoto lead him to the bandstand. They sat on the stairs, brushing the snow off them before. Then Makoto turned toward him, his watch in hand, checking the hour every seconds. 

"Makoto what did you mean by western way ?"

"Hum, you know the..."

His words were cut by a loud and gleeful yell. Jumping, they turned toward the source of this scream. And were barely surprised when they saw Momotarou running toward them.

"I thought I saw you two wandering in this direction ! Long time no see ! How are you ? How was your christmas ?!"

Ai sighed tiredly yet fondly, answering his kohai questions with a patient smile. Makoto, for his part, seemed a lot less glad to see the red-haired boy and was glancing worriedly at his watch. Fortunately he was saved some seconds later by Sousuke.

"Here you are ! I told you to stop running everywhere Momo. Oh, hello Ai." 

Sousuke smiled softly at them, his cool and collected look eternally on. Yet he frowned a bit when Momotarou started to babble again. Catching Makoto bothered expression, he quickly realized Momo was kind of a pain in the ass right now but they were too polite to say it. 

"Momo let's go back."

"What ? But we barely..."

"Momo, we'll have all the time to see Ai and Makoto in the next days. For now I think they need intimacy okay ?"

Momo looked back and forth and realization hit his features. He suddenly smirked knowingly before skipping toward Sousuke and grabbing his hand.

"I see. Then see you later lovebirds !"

Makoto and Ai sent him an unimpressed look, used by know to worst than this, nothing could compete with Nagisa's teasing after all. In contrary, they glanced with surprise to Momo and Sousuke intertwined hands. They exchanged a wondering look as their friends walked away, Momo leaning against Sousuke. Ai finally shrugged it off, he will have time to ask them some explanations later.

For now Makoto was gasping at his watch and Ai began to worry about his mental state. 

"Mako ? You okay ? Why are you so obsessed with this wat...Humpf !"

Suddenly soft, not so warm lips captured his and dragged him in a long, passionate kiss who made his blood boil, heating his body a little. Instinctively he grabbed Makoto's collar and dragged him closer in a tight embrace. Soon their hands were tangled in each other's hair or cupping each other's jaw. Yet their sweet and loving exchange was cut short due to their breathless state. 

"It's past midnight...Happy new year..." Makoto whispered almost sheepishly.

And all made sense to Ai. Oh. This western way to celebrate. Right. He should have guessed knowing how romantic Makoto was. But he wasn't complaining at all.

"Now are we going to the temple or do I deserve more than one New Year kiss ? Because I think it was kind of short and cheap and maybe you could do a bit bett...Humm !"

One minute later he was on Makoto's lap, cuddling under the New Year's moon, snow slowly starting to fall again and landing on their face and hair. Yet the cold was nothing their warm embrace couldn't melt. And the visit to the temple could wait. It could wait until morning in fact if Makoto continued to kiss him like this.


End file.
